Blue Flames and Shimmering Water
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: Rin wasn't the only half demon Shiro Fujimoto took in. Now the best friend and partial roommate of the son of Satan can Aurora Mizuka survive long enough to graduate from True Cross Academy with out blowing her cover or dying? Between demonic instincts and being in the 'friendzone' will she ever work up the courage to tell the boy she's loved since elementary school how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

**I've written some form of crap for almost every other Manga I like so I thought I'd give Ao no exorcist a go.**

* * *

Pausing on her way to her part time job Aurora Mizuka blinked slivery-ice blue eyes watching as her oldest friend and partial roommate grit his teeth. Looking between the 4 boys a little ways off the 16 year old winced as Rin Okumura snarled charging in fists blazing. Locating the nearest gap in the chain link fence around the tiny park, white shoulder length teal highlighted hair flowed behind her as she sprinted trying to get to the brawl before anyone got to hurt. Gripping her shoulder bag tighter the teen bit her lip as the boys scrambled by her almost throwing her off balance. The bluenette snorted clinching a bloodied fist. "Dammit what the hell am I doing?" Letting out a huff Aurora blew her bangs out of her pale face.

"Bleeding on the brand new jacket I just gave you." Yelping Rin jolted having not realized she was there. Flipping the top of her black bag open she pulled out a hankie and some bandages. Squinting to get a better look the girl sighed dabbing at the dribble dripping from his nose. "Honestly Hot-Head what am I going to do with you?" Looking away he mumbled under his breath. Pushing his hair away from the cut on his cheek she wiped the blood off before sticking a 'Hello Kitty' band aid over it. Turning sapphire eyes back when she was done being so _close_ the boy grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I don't need to go back to my job the whole delivery is kinda pointless now that the order is all over the ground." Following his gaze Aurora smacked her forehead.

"Rin! Everyone at home was so proud of you too." Pulling her black jacket closer around herself the teen laughed. The bluenette made such a cute picture pouting and holding her 'My Little Pony' hankie under his nose. Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand pulling him back the way she'd just came from. "Let's get you back home before you try to save some other animal."

* * *

Hanging her bag on the coat hanger by the door Aurora had just enough time to cover her ears before Rin sucked in a breathe. "We're ho~me!" Ducking into the room Yukio's light blue eyes twinkled.

"Nii-san what are you doing home so early?" Catching a flash of silver hair behind his older brother the younger twin frowned. "Aurora I thought you left for work already." Waving her hands in front of herself she sniggered.

"You know me I'm always getting side tracked." Pushing his way past Yukio Rin snorted.

"That's the understatement of the decade." Looking over his shoulder he grinned showing his teeth. "Do we have any food around? I'm starved." Sharing a look with the calmer twin she shrugged following after the bluenette. Watching Rin interact with Shiro and the other exorcists Aurora took her customary seat.

"So you found a job?" Blinking Rin stopped shoveling food into his mouth.

"Well I did but… I ruined it." The teen couldn't dodge the spoon that smacked him in the face.

"You've been fighting again! When are you going to learn to think with your head not your fists?!" Growling Rin clinched his hands having heard this same speech from Shiro many times before. "You can't keep doing this Rin. You know you can't stay here forever-" The stove hissed drawing Aurora's attention.

"'Course I know that I'm not stupid!" Clearing her throat the girl rested her hand over Rin's squeezing lightly. The small stove beside her quieted down before anyone else besides Father Fujimoto noticed, he gave her a thankful smiled.

"There's an opening at the grocery store I work at. I asked the manager yesterday and she said Hot-Head could stop by today. I was going to tell you before I left for work…" Trailing off she realized she'd been on her way there when she'd seen Rin. Jumping up from her seat the silvery eyed female glanced at the clock behind Shiro. "Shit I'm gonna be late now!" Turning to run she tripped stumbling in to the stove. Hissing she jerked back feeling the burns already forming on her hands. Staring wide eyed at his hissing friend the bluenette snapped out of his shock when Yukio gently led the girl out of the room. Spinning to stop his brother from following the younger twin smiled hoping the calm Rin before the heater exploded again because the teal haired girl had been hurt.

"She's fine nii-san. Please just get ready for your interview." Gaping at the door that was shut in his face Rin snarled ignorant to the fact that blue flames licked the sides on the stove.

"Aurora…"

* * *

Shutting the door behind him more forcefully than he should have Yukio counted back from ten giving Aurora time to run cold water over her hands which emitted a soft glow as soon as the liquid touched them. Biting her lip she winced as her fang drew blood. "You have to be more careful Aurora." Drying her hands she let him stick bandages on them to keep up her appearance as a human. "The only reason Father and I have let you stay here is because you keep Rin calm. Don't make me regret it." Sighing she tucked her hair behind her pointed ear something she could only do while alone with Yukio or Shiro.

"I know I'm sorry to be putting everyone out like this. But I am still part human, ya know. Demons have made a mess of my life too. If Rin wouldn't have bit me when we met I wouldn't even be able to see them let alone have my _dormant_ demon blood surface. Then maybe my parents wouldn't be dead and- Ya know what never mind. I'm here for Rin and that's what matters." Turning on her heel she marched out the door nearly dumping into said bluenette as he muttered to himself wrapping a tie around his head. Trying to cover her mouth with her hand she giggled making the boy look up a blush dusting his cheeks.

"S-Shut up so I don't know how to tie a tie, big deal." Letting him fume silently the female smiled following behind him out into the front courtyard. "I'm going smart-casual." Shrugging she bumped his shoulder.

"I'm sure Yukio or Shiro can help you with that. Shiro's so old and Yukio knows just about everything." Hearing what she said Father Fujimoto wrapped an arm around her shoulders grinning after waving the little girl that had just left off.

"Watch it you or I get your share of Sukiyaki tonight. Yukio leaves tomorrow and hopefully little Rin here will get a job so we'll celebrate." Rin gave a fist pump.

"Yes it's been forever since we've had meat!" Frowning the exorcist's glasses gleamed as he tilted his head.

"What's with the suit? And where's the tie? Didn't know how to do it huh?" Holding his hand out the priest smirked. "Give it here I'll show you how." Fishing around in his pocket the bluenette grumbled handing it over. Waiting patiently while watching and remembering what his caretaker was doing Rin blinked hearing the old man sigh. "Where does all the time go it was just yesterday that you and Aurora where running around here throwing mud pies at each other, but now look at you nearly grow and blossoming beautifully." Blushing Aurora pulled her jacket closed, it was a tab embarrassing being the only girl living with a bunch of men.

"Yea well of course we'd be adults by now…" Shiro gave a laugh.

"Adults? Where? I said nearly but not quite." Ruffling his hair the priest grinned. "If you don't like it show me you're grown." Readjusting his borrowed suit Rin glared.

"What's that supposed to mean, dumbass? Damn right I'll show you!" Grabbing Aurora's hand he pulled her behind him growling lowly to himself. Looking back over her shoulder the silver haired girl frowned flicking the Coal Tar away with her claws. Being at least part demon herself she didn't think anything about it but Shiro frowned rubbing his chin. Maybe it was time to check on Kurikara.

* * *

Sitting straight in the plastic little chair in the store manager's office Rin felt sweat run down his face. "So you don't have a high school diploma yet you still want a job?" Nodding his head he scratched his cheek.

"Yea I'm not much for school and stuff. Besides that's what I have Aurora for, she has enough brain power for the both of us." Tapping her chin the tiny woman thought for a second.

"I suppose I can give you a chance." Grinning he followed her out of the office towards a stack of boxes. "I need you to move all of these out front." Stopping he tilted his head back to see them all.

"Umm okay…" Bending down he hefted one stack into his arms jogging to the front and sitting them down, this continued until all the boxes but one where stacked then he tripped and dumped its sugary contents onto the brightly haired lady. "Sorry…" Grounding her teeth she pointed to the carts outside...

* * *

Biting her lip Aurora watched Rin slide down a nearby wall looking a bit depressed. Making sure the noodles she was cooking wouldn't burn while she was away the teen wondered over. "What's with the long face? The test runs not going so well?" She already knew it wasn't having enjoyed watching the bluenette run around like a chicken with its head cut off only moments before only to ruin that task too because he wouldn't slow down.

"I already knew I wasn't cut out for this job." Sliding down the wall beside him she dumped his shoulder.

"That's not true I have faith in you." Snapping her fingers she grinned pulling him up after her. "I know, you can help me cook. I suck at everything but baking and you rock at everything else kitchen related." Picking her up he spun around causing several customers to look at them funny. Sitting her down he ruffled her hair making her pout.

"Rory you're a genius!" Leaning on the wall to stop the store from swaying the girl smiled.

"I try." Shaking her head she showed him what she was doing. "I'm cooking them like the package says but they still suck." Scooping some up on a fork Rin tasted a little making a face soon afterwards.

"These noodles are supposed to be mixed with other stuff to taste good." Thinking for a second he rushed off returning with squid flacks and a sour smelling sauce. Scanning the instructions quickly he held his hand out for the hair clip she always carried for him. Fishing in her pocket the silver haired girl handed it to him loving the way he always looked happy when he was cooking.

"Do you think the boss would get mad if I used these?" Shrugging Aurora tied her hair up into what little pony tail it would make.

"She shouldn't mind as long as the noodles sell. Now what can I do master chef?"

* * *

"Oh these are delicious!" Absent mindedly turning the noodles over Rin nodded.

"It's the squid flacks that really bring out the flavor." Another woman gushed after trying the sample.

"I'm buying this! My husband will love it." Having kept an eye on the bluenette all day the manager waddled over shaking her head.

"By here by 8 tomorrow morning for orientation." Blinking the teen whooped before remembering he was trying to make a good impression. Handing the spatula to Aurora he ran excused himself to call home to share the good news. Taking over his place the girl smiled.

'I knew you could do it.' Moments later a small Goblin dashed by carrying a pink scarf. "Um excuse me for a second." Dashing after it she slid to a stop as Rin ran past; tracking its movements with her eyes the female sprinted the other way meeting it as the tiny demon danced about on a pile of boxes. The uneven motions knocked the boxes over right on top of a little girl, thinking fast Aurora covered her hissing as the cans bounced off her back. Staying curled around the kid she winced as the bluenette shoved the cans and boxes away. Finally finding her Rin visibly slumped pulling the teal haired girl into his arms to see what damage had been done. Jerking away when the boy ran his hand down her back the silvery eyed girl cried out. Pushing her way through the giant mess the goblin had made the manager gritted her teeth.

"You're both fired! I can't have two irresponsible teenagers working in my store!" Passing the little girl off to her mother Aurora sighed leaning heavily on Rin for support. Feeling him tensing up to argue back she tapped his cheek.

"Let it be Hot-Head." Supporting her he frowned.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Not getting a response Rin panicked as she bit her lip. Realizing he had asked her something the girl shook her head.

"W-What sorry didn't hear you… Can you just take me home?" Feeling him scoop her up in his arms the female buried her head in his chest. Holding his oldest friend against his chest the boy darted out of the store making it home in record time. Flinging the door open it lodged into the wall as Rin sped through the church.

"Yukio! Old man! Oi!" Pulling away from his front Aurora smiled slightly.

"Rin I'm not dying. Calm down." Having only heard Rin's voice that emotional when Aurora was hurt Shiro and Yukio dropped what they were doing to see what was wrong. Entering the room at the same time the priest and twin paused seeing nothing wrong with the girl. Slipping from the blue eyed boys arms she groaned leaning heavily on a chair nearby. "Goblins really suck, ya know. Will one of you drag me to the bathroom please?" Blinking Yukio scratched the back of his head before helping her up. Following closely behind them Rin growled when Father Fujimoto wrapped a hand around his arm.

"Rin what happened?" Waiting until Aurora was out of sight he let his anger take over. Falling to his knees the boy punched the wooden floor breaking through.

"Dammit! I don't know there was this little green and purple thing that stole a girl's scarf. I chased it and… I don't know some boxes fell Rory covered the little girl but got hurt…" Grounding his teeth he snarled spooking the exorcist crouching beside him as the heater in the room exploded in a blast of blue fire. "Fuck if I was faster…." Patting his shoulder Shiro sighed.

"Aurora chose to protect that little girl. Don't beat yourself up because she got hurt, she'll be fine in the morning. Who knows what would of happened to the child had she not protected her." Standing he readjusted his glasses. "Now when Yukio and Aurora get finished we can state dinner." Pushing to his feet Rin drug his feet towards the kitchen.

* * *

Shrugging out of her jacket the 16 year old shivered feeling the demonic energy spike in the front of the church. Crossing his arms Yukio waited for her to slip her shirt off leaving her clad in only her bra and pants. Unwrapping her white tail from around her torso the girl ran her fingers through the teal tuff of fur at the end. Sighing he checked if any of her ribs were fractured. "Do you enjoy making Rin's youki act up? This happens every time." Biting her lip she ducked her head.

"No but it was either me or the little kid. I'd rather know I tried to do something than just stand by and let her be hurt." Feeling him press harder than needed on one of her bruises the female growled seeing a smirk flash across the twin's face in the mirror. "Am I going to live doctor?" Shaking his head the brunette stepped back.

"I don't see how you ever made it to middle 2nd class." Shrugging she bent over to turn the water on planning on having a quit soak before dinner.

"The same way you made it to middle 1st class, Yu." Shoving everything back into his bag the Dragoon frowned watching her tail sweep back and front.

"Don't call me that." Spinning on her heel she poked his chest glaring up at the boy.

"Really Yukio you never minded before I grew a tail. My demonic half is sealed thanks to Shiro, as long as nothing breaks my necklace." Giving the little silver chain a flick the girl smiled baring her fangs. "Just because my outside appearance changed doesn't mean I have." Snapping his bag shut the teen pressed his lips.

"It doesn't matter you're still a demon and if you get out of hand I'll have to deal with you." Slamming the door behind him Yukio leaned against the door. Clicking the lock into place knowing it wouldn't do any good if Rin got the mind to brag in she shimmied out of her jeans testing the water again.

* * *

"Oi Okumura!" Yawning Aurora sit up from her place napping in the sun of the front court yard. Peeking through the bushes that hid her the girl frowned watching Rin battling with himself before stepping over the threshold of the abbey. Following quietly behind them, being the 4 boys he'd beat up yesterday and Rin she sniffed gagging as the horrible stench of rot filled her nose. Swatting an annoying Coal Tar away she growled realizing the blanketed the area. Ducking behind a dumpster when the boys stopped she pushed her hair behind her elfish ears to hear what was being said. Looking around Rin when something caught her eye she cursed seeing the tail and ram like horns coming from the white haired guy's head. Why hadn't she noticed earlier and here she was without her summoning papers or her kusarigama. "Why don't you just take it? I mean even your brother Yukio had to work his ass off to get into True Cross Academy because you're poor. And that chick you hand around with she's so low she can't even buy girl clothes." Looking down at her own outfit she frowned wondering what was wrong with wearing comfy boy clothes. Eyes snapping back up she growled as Rin darted forward punching the possessed boy hard enough to make him fly several feet back.

"I don't care what you say about me but leave Aurora and my brother out of this!" Pushing to his knees the white haired boy laughed as blood dripped from his nose.

"That actually hurt. Don't get cocky you useless little insect! Get him!" The other 3 boys swarmed the bluenette forcing him to the ground. Pulling a hot iron rod from the nearby fire Reiji smirked. "I do not take kindly to being hit." Gulping one boy leaned up.

"Whoa are you sure we need to do this?" Kicking him the possessed boy cackled. Seeing her chance Aurora dashed from behind the dumpster tackling him hoping to knock the bar away. Throwing her off almost as soon she they hit the ground Reiji swung the iron rod only missing because she rolled out of the way. Following her as she moved farther away the boy grinned showing a mouth full of shark teeth.

'Let's see red horns, controls Coal Tar and was an impressive amount of demonic power. Who am I dealing with?' Jumping back again she hit the wall having misjudged the area she had to move. "Shit Astaroth." The king of rot laughed flashing forward to wrap a hand around her neck. Having been struggling with the other two boys that held him down Rin stopped watching through wide eyes as Reiji brought the red hot rod closer to Aurora's face.

"Stop! Please just let her go!" Pausing the king turned to Rin dragging the female with him.

"Oh does the human have a little mate?" Bringing the iron up to her face he hissed when she growled baring fangs. "I wonder what you would do if her pretty face was scarred? Would you still want her?" Feeling something swelling inside of him the bluenette snarled as the bar inched closer.

"Let her go!" A blast of blue flames surrounded the teen throwing the other two boys off. Forcing himself to his feet Rin growled. "I said, let her go."

"Heh heh. Looks like I was right." Dropping the now limp girl Astaroth smirked walking towards the raging boy. "The blue flames of Satan prove it, how I've searched for you young master." Offering a hand the possessed human flicked his tail. "Come, let us go to Gehenna!" A sudden prayer rose from the other end of the alley making the demon jerk back spotting Father Fujimoto. "An exorcist!" Rushing forward the demon was flung away as Shiro finished expelling the spirit from Reiji's body. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Aurora staggered to her feet, as Rin gapped at the priest.

"It appears that Kurikara can no longer contain all of your power."

"Is that guy gonna be alright?" Bending down to check the exorcist nodded.

"Yes he was only recently possessed. Aurora are you okay?" Blinking she looked down twisting side to side.

"Uhh yea. Shiro we need to hurry the suns almost set." Sighing the priest pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm getting too old for this." Growling the bluenette stomped over checking for himself to see if she was really alright.

"Just what the hell was that? He had horns and a tail!" Grinning Shiro slapped him on the back.

"So you can finally see them?" Looking around Aurora shivered sensing all the gathering demons.

"Shiro we need to move now. I'm useless until I can get my knife." Nodding he grabbed Rin's arm jogging out of the alley followed closely by the girl.

"Just what the hell am I old man? What were those blue flames?" Not glancing back Fujimoto grit his teeth.

"You are the son of a demon." The boy stumbled not having expected it. "And not just any demon, you are the son of Satan." Sensing the boy's feelings Aurora bit her lip wishing she could do something to help.

* * *

Watching Father Fujimoto stuff some of his clothes into a bag Rin stuttered trying to find something to say. "W-What are you doing?" Zipping the bag he led the teen back into the church where Aurora stood waiting with her knife. Moving the statue out of the way the two males disappeared reemerging with a demonic sword.

"Your powers are sealed inside the sword. Listen carefully Rin if you draw it your powers will be released and you may never be able to live as a normal human again." Holding out a cell phone he sighed. "Use the key when you leave here and when you're sure your safe call the number on the phone. He's an old friend he'll help anyway he can." Baring his teeth the boy slammed the growing pile of objects on the floor.

"Screw that! All of a sudden demons exist and I have to leave!" Hurrying over the female gripped his hand.

"Rin they've always been there. We don't know why you just started seeing them but we have to keep you safe." Tightening his hold on her hand the bluenette looked up.

"What about Yukio?"

"Yukio was too weak to hold the powers so they passed to you alone." Snorting the teen clinched his fist.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why all of a sudden do I have to leave because I'm not human anymore?" Taking his glasses off the priest pressed his eyes.

"I wanted to raise you as a human. I'm not making you leave because you're not human any more, you're my son and that's what matters. This is for your own protection." Releasing her hand Rin stepped forward snarling.

"That's bullshit! I'm just some random kid. I'm not smart like Yukio and I'm not helpful like Aurora! Just admit it you want me gone! Well fine I'm outta here. You never have to act like my father again. I don't need you!" Staggering back he stared at the wall not quiet understanding what had just happened. Had his old man just hit him?

"We don't have time for this. Just do as you're told this once." Gritting his teeth so hard his jaw popped the bluenette sighed feeling small cold hands wrap around his own. Rory always had that effect on him, calming him down and making everything okay.

"Fine." The priest suddenly lurched forward clinching his chest.

"No! to think I could…"

"Old man?" Looking up momentarily Father Fujimoto grimaced.

"Get away! Hurry I can't hold him off for much longer!" Gasping Aurora stuck herself between the two pulling the chain from the bottom of her knife letting it swing in front of her.

"Shiro?" An insane cackle spilled from the exorcists lips.

"Nope try again. Head snapping up the silver haired girl flinched back locking eyes with the blue ringed red pupil. "Oh son of mine how I've waited for this moment!" A sudden blast of flames threw both teenagers back. "That's right the big man himself is here to see his cute little boy, so look happy about it!" Blood dripped from the priest's eyes and nose.

"Y-You're a demon." Laughing he grinned.

"Yep that's right god of demon and the King of Gehenna! Satan your one and only father!" Gripping his fingers he gave a sick cackle before breaking them off. "I'd look to stick around but this guy doesn't have much longer." Snarling in rage Aurora charged forward forgoing her weapon in her rage.

"You bastard!" Waving his hand a blast of flames sent her sailing back into the wall where she slid down bonelessly. Letting his blood drip on the floor a black mist appeared taking the form of the gate of Gehenna.

"Aurora!" A blast of flame surrounded the boy for a spilt second making the possessed man snort.

"What was that? Did you just piss your pants?" Catching the back of his shirt the man threw Rin into the Gehenna gate. Looking towards Aurora he froze seeing his snarling reflection in the mirror beside her. Following his son into the black goo that filled the gate Satan giggled. "I'm an all-powerful demon yet I cannot exist in this world because of this power. Everything I touch is doomed to die just like this exorcist and just like your mother." Looking around frantically Rin screamed fighting against the things that held him.

"Help me! Someone please!" The possessed body stopped gripping the hanging pendent around his neck.

"This boy is my son and I'm taking him back!" Stabbing himself Father Fujimoto smiled falling into the black beings that fill the gate. Fighting his way over to Shiro Rin held him close.

"S-Somebody! Help!" Cracking her eyes open Aurora gasped sitting up straight running over to Rin she wrapped her hand around his pulling with all her might. The edge of the gate gave way pulling her into the black rolling mist. Seeing the look he was giving Kurikara the girl grabbed his hand.

"Don't do it Rin. Please! If you leave Shiro and me here you can get out."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you here!" Gripping the sword he stopped when her hands covered his.

"If you do this there's no going back. Don't throw your life away for us." Smiling he shook her hands off.

"I'm not. I still haven't shown my old man what I can do." Glancing down at the body before him the teen smirked. "Don't you dare die on me!" Pulling the sword from its sheath a wave of demonic power covered the room, looking away Aurora squinted dropping to the floor as the Gehenna gate was destroyed. Sheathing his sword Rin gulped leaning on the wall remembering all the times Shiro had been there for him he fell to his knees as tears dripped down his face. "Father!" An anguished filled cry chilled the girl to her bones. Crawling over Aurora pulled the sobbing half-demon to her holding him, it was all she could do as her tears joined his.

* * *

**Depending how well this is received will decide whether or not I continue it. I hope people like it cuz I really wanna continue it. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Only Oc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Humming to herself Aurora happily followed along behind the newly discovered half demon. It was a surprise that he was so energetic today he'd tossed and turned all night. She would know considering he had a bad habit of worming his way into her bed at night, completely asleep or fully awake, it didn't matter. Since she'd started living at the abbey he'd always make himself comfortable next to her than hog the bed to himself. Sensing a demonic aura approaching the icy eyed teenager turned just in time to see Mephisto appear in a wasp of purple smoke. "Sorry to keep you waiting~." Scowling Rin crossed his arms.

"So how do I become an exorcist at this school?" Laughing the green eyed demon tapped his cheek.

"My aren't you enthusiastic! A long with regular school you both will be attending cram school." Cutting him off the bluenette threw his hands up.

"Great I barely passed middle school with Rory's help, how am I gonna survive both of them?" Bumping her shoulder with his the white haired girl grinned remembering to keep her fangs hidden.

"Hey I'm still here for ya. Besides crams schools a lot easier than high school." Floating down from the lamp post he was perched on the purple haired demon cleared his throat.

"Yes well if you're done…" Aurora blushed ducking her head. "You'll start out as a page learning the art of exorcism. All though normal classes don't start until next week, cram school starts today." Pulling a key from his pocket Mephisto tossed it to Rin. "This key will allow you access to the exorcist school be sure to keep it safe." Turning away the youkai snapped his fingers spinning back. "One warning. You must not let anyone know you are the son of Satan. Explain your ear and fangs however you like, but the blue flames are a dead giveaway." Growling the blue eyed boy grit his teeth.

"I've got it." Waving him off the demon totted.

"Regardless I will be sitting in on your first day of class for my own peace of mind. Eins! Zwei! Drei!" In a sudden puff of smoke the 6'5'' demon changed into a little white dog with a pink bandanna around his neck. Wagging his tail the tiny terrier trotted over to the female student. "If you don't mind Mizuka-chan?" Blinking at the dog she sniggered scooping Mephisto into her arms ignoring the warning growl from her Hanyou friend. Rubbing her cheek on his furry head the girl laughed.

"I think I like you better as a dog." Shaking his head wildly the bluenette gaped.

"Can all exorcists change shape?!" Wiggling further into her chest the terrier woofed.

"No just me." Pointing towards the nearest door with a paw he wagged his tail. "Try your key there." Scratching the back of his head Rin did just that blinking in surprise when he opened the door and it looked like a whole different building. Nudging the boy along Aurora opened the door to room 1106 peeking inside.

"Wow only seven more people? I don't guess cram school is very popular than." Taking a seat beside Rin she gawked when he pulled the white dog out of her lap and set him on the table. Giving him a glare for good measures the half demon crossed his arms sliding back in his chair, simply stating.

"He doesn't need to be that close to you." Patting his hand with was gripping Kurikara she giggled. He was nervous so he was moodier than normal, which in Rin's case always spelled trouble.

"Oh Hot-Head…" Eyeing the two teenagers Mephisto smirked, oh so that's how it was… Wonderful!

"All right settle down!" Head snapping to the right the bluenette gawked watching his _younger brother_ shut the door behind him making his way towards the teacher's desk. "Take you seats everyone. The lesson is about to start." Looking between Yukio and the door Rin grabbed his hair.

"What the hell!?" Ignoring his brothers shouting the brunette continued on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio." Standing up the bluenette knocked the desk behind him over.

"Yukio?!" Grabbing his hand before he could do anything else the teal haired girl pulled him back down running her thumb over his knuckles.

"Wait until after class to start something." Growling he gave one last glance at his twin before calming and muttering under his breath. Giving a grateful smile to the silvery eyed female Yukio continued.

"As you can see I'm the same age as most of you; this will be my first year lecturing and since my assistant brought it upon herself to arrive with the class I assume she is also prepared for today." Sighing Aurora pushed herself up dragging her feet to the front of the class room to stand beside Yukio. Blushing she tried her best to look up without any success.

"Hello I'm Mizuka Aurora. For this class I am the assistant teacher, but also one of your fellow students as well." Pushing his glasses back up the brunette nudged her aside realizing she was close to hyperventilating.

"Even though we are the same age Mizuka-Sempai and I have already studied the art of exorcism for two years. As such I would like you to address us as sensei." Rin who had been shaking since Aurora had left his side clinched his fists. "Now first things first, how many haven't had a temptaint before?" Watching 3 students raise their hands Yukio smiled. "That's not a problem." Pulling a vial of animal blood from his bag he went on to describe how goblins inhabited the room.

"Mephisto?" Blinking the dog looked over at Rin cocking his head. "What's a temptaint?" Trotting closer the terrier sit down.

"A temptaint or masho is an injury or illness brought about by a demon. Once a human obtains one they can see demons for the rest of their life. Your brother is the youngest person to get a temptaint. A genius anti-demon pharmacologist, Mizuka-chan isn't all that good with pharmacology but offered to help Yukio in any way she could. It was surprising considering she refused her scholarship last year to stay at the abbey with you two." Slamming his hands down on the table Rin stood up.

"Oi!" Marching up to the desk he growled glaring at both of the teachers. "You have some explaining to do." Looking up from mixing the animal blood briefly the younger twin sighed.

"I'm teaching a lesson right now. Can't this wait until later?" Grounding his teeth the bluenette paused when a cool hand touched his arm. Shaking that hand off he continued.

"We need to talk! Now!" Smacking the hand that was holding the rotten animal blood both boys watched as it tumbled to the ground and shattered. Covering her nose as a demonic presence became known Aurora coughed.

"If everyone will please wait outside, I'm afraid Okumura-sempai and I need to deal with this before it gets out of hand." The class complained but made their way out into the hall. Pushing his glasses back up Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's just like I said. Aurora and I became exorcist two years ago. We started training when we were 7. I got my Masho from you on the day I was born. I've been able to see demon since I can remember. I've known all along." Swallowing the half demon turned towards the silent female.

"And you? How long have you known?" Pushing her hair aside she traced the light scar where her neck met her shoulder.

"Remember in kindergarten when you bit me? That was my temptaint." Remembering back to that day his eyes went misty for a second.

* * *

Humming happily the 5 year old bluenette stacked another block hoping to impress his younger brother. Looking over to what Yukio was doing Rin gaped realizing the brunette had already passed him in block stacking. It didn't matter anyway every time the tower got more than 5 blocks it tipped over. Hearing a soft giggle behind him he blue eyed boy spun around locking eyes with the cutest girl he'd ever seen. Glossy black hair framed her face and silvery ice blue eyes twinkled. Playing with the hem of her Dinosaur shirt she looked down blushing. "You're building it wrong." Blinking he gave an oh so intelligent response of 'huh'. Shaking her head the little girl got on her knees beside him beginning a three wide block tower. "You never stack only one, it'll always fall. Three is a good number though." Watching her stack 2 then 3 then 2 he smiled. No one ever played with him, having someone new to play with was kind of awesome. Feeling cool hands guild his to the tower he shook himself out of his stupor. "Here you try. I'm not gonna build it for ya. You have to beat your friend on your own." Continuing her pattern the little boy had to admit her idea worked a lot better than his did. Remembering what she said he paused.

"He's not my friend, he's my brother." Looking up from her own stuffed bat plushie she bit her lip.

"Are you sure? But your hair's blue and his is brown…" Shrugging she went back playing with her toy. "If you say so then." Realizing he hadn't seen her play with any of the other kids before Rin frowned crawling over to her side.

"How come you're playing with me?" Aurora set her little black bat in her lap petting it.

"I don't really know. You seemed like you were having a hard time so I thought I'd help. I'm not used to other kids; I always play alone at home." Blinking she realized she hadn't given her name yet. "I'm Aurora." Smiling Rin puffed his chest out.

"Name's Rin." She laughed at his tiny show of manliness.

* * *

Hearing a commotion in the hall way the little raven looked up from her doodle with red puffy eyes just as a teacher ran by carrying a kid from class B. "That little hellion's gone crazy this time! Hurry someone call an ambulance!" Setting her crayon down Aurora swung her feet wondering what had happened. Remembering Rin was in class B also she jumped up running out the room before the teacher could stop her. Sliding to a stop behind the two teachers from class B she bent down peeking around their legs. Taking in Rin's wild looking eyes and his heaving chest she gasped as he threw a book at the brunette sensei. "Get away, don't come near me!" Screaming she darted back out of the classroom letting Father Fujimoto take over.

"Rin that's enough!" Knocking a chair away he frowned harder. "Do you have any idea what you did to that boy? He's in the hospital now, suffering." Baring baby fangs the bluenette growled.

"So what? He took Rory's bat away from her during recess and pushed her down. He deserved it!" Looking for something else to throw he hurled the desk beside him. Looking up at the adults in front of her Aurora frowned.

"Look at him, he looks like a demon!" Turning to the two Shiro smiled.

"Ladies please its dangerous stay back." Nodding both stepped away from the door. Seeing her chance the tiny raven dashed between them.

"Rin!" Eyes widening the priest made a grab for the girl only succeeding in making the boy snarl and pull her to his chest holding her in place. The little blue eyed boy couldn't describe it but a sense came over him that made him think everyone was trying to take the tiny girl in his arms away, so following what his instincts were telling him to do he sank his fangs deep into where her shoulder met her neck giving a happy bestial sound when she clung to him tighter. Pulling back he blinked finally realizing what he had done. Giving him a shaky smile the girl patted his cheek. "Are you okay now?" Feeling her sag against him the bluenette panicked. Looking around frantically he locked eyes with his father.

"Dad! Help!" Pushing his disbelief at what he had just saw away for a moment Shiro swept the girl into his arms noticing that Rin never let go of her hand throughout the whole wait for the ambulance or the ride to the hospital, not until he fell asleep that night and even then the exorcist had to pry his hand away.

* * *

"Rin!" Blinking back to the present the half demon jumped having not noticed how close Aurora had gotten. "Please move your blue flaming ass to one side of the room." Stepping away only then did he realize demons were floating in front of them hissing softly. Pulling her knife from the sheath strapped to her leg the white haired girl clicked her tongue counting off how many there were. "Two dozen. Alright Yu you take the 8 over there and I'll take the 16 over here." Clicking the safety off his guns Yukio snorted.

"You're blind clearly there are more on my side of the room." Realizing they planned on ignoring him Rin felt his eye twitch.

"Now wait a damn minute we're not done talking yet!" Letting her knife drop from her hand Aurora grabbed the chain swinging it in an arch, taking out 3 hobgoblins in one move, while the brunette downed another 4. Turning away from the demons Yukio pushed his glasses back up before firing over his shoulder, he couldn't let the girl have all the fun.

"I have nothing more to say to you." Jumping over a desk Aurora tripped sliding under a medium sized demon. Catching her breath she righted herself swinging the chain in another arch catching 2 with her knife. Seeing his partner needed back up Yukio reloaded his guns clearing the next wave. "We are rather busy Nii-san." Taking a chance to see how Rin was fairing the female laughed barely dodging a large hobgoblin's paw when it swiped at her.

"Y-you're being eaten!" Giggling she rolled away from the oncoming wave of a small demon duck behind a desk feeling Rin's energy spike she peeked over it just in time for a wave of blue fire to burn the other demons in the room. Throwing the end of her chain that had the weight on it she grinned as it wrapped around the tiny goblin making sure it couldn't get away.

"Listen to me dammit!" Turning back to the bluenette she frowned. Moving around she placed a hand on his still fire engulfed shoulder, wondering why they didn't burn like everyone said they did. All most instantly the flames died down leaving the boy growling. "If you both knew everything all along what did you think of me?" Yukio gave a humorless chuckle reloading his guns and pointing them at his brother who gawked.

"What did I think about you? It should be obvious. You are a demon and a treat to us all." Baring her fangs Aurora pushed past Rin standing between the twins. Tilting his head the younger brother smiled pulling back the hammer on his gun. "Do you think I have a problem shooting you too? Tell me Nii-san why did you want to become an exorcist? Revenge? Atonement? If that's it you should've given yourself up to the order or better yet died." A deep rumble started behind Aurora making both exorcist freeze. Pulling his sword from his shoulder the half demon snarled letting the red sleeve pool at his feet of the floor.

"I don't care if you point that thing at me, and whatever you say I probably deserve it, but don't ever aim at Aurora." Unsheathing his sword the page darted past Yukio sending a wave of blue flame towards the three attacking demons burning them. Locking blazing red pupils on his closest friend the Hanyou growled letting his tail lash around. "And what do you think of me, huh? Am I a monster to you?" The 2nd class exorcist smiled wrapping her arms around Rin's waist.

"Human, Demon it doesn't matter to me. You're Rin either way, and I'll always be there for you." Letting his flames die down to a dull roar the bluenette sniffed hiding his teary eyes in her shoulder. Watching the blue-black furred tail behind him give a lazy wag she giggled. "Besides you're adorable like this. You have elf ears and a tail how could I be scared?" Grinning he pulled away wiping his eyes before bopping her on the head with his sword's handle.

"Oi I'm not cute either." Blinking at the sudden change of mood Yukio put his guns away watching the two pick at each other. "Hey Yukio, I want to become strong that's why I want to be an exorcist. So no one has to die for me again." Aurora gave a tug on Rin's ear and he pulled her hair, she pulled his tail making him stop and melt like jelly to the floor. Staring up at her with hazy eyes he grinned not quite sure what just happened. Crouching beside him she scratched her cheek thankful she had demanded that Mephisto let her wear the boy uniform instead of the girls.

"Well that's never happened before. Normally if you pull a demon's tail they attack." Pulling the still dazed half demon up she helped him over to his seat or what was left of it. Leaving him leaning on the table the teen went over to where she had left the small goblin tangled in her knife's chain. Shushing it she scooped it up gently unwrapping it. Muttering more to herself than anyone else she continued where she'd left off. "Demon's only let their mates anywhere near their tails…" A sudden knock at the door had all three jumping. Hurriedly snatching the Kurikara's sheath up the white haired female stuck the sword back in sighing when the blazing blue flames disappeared.

"Sensei are you alright?" Sweat dropping the younger twin groaned looking around at the room.

"Yes! We're fine!" Giving the blue flames a lingering glance Aurora snorted watching Rin try to put them out with calming motions with his hands. "The room is a different story though." Getting a nod from Yukio she opened her hand facing it towards the ceiling or more the sprinklers. Giving a burst of Youki water started raining down putting out the fires before they spread too much. Opening the door the 1st class exorcist smiled. "I'm sorry everyone but it looks like this room isn't usable anymore. Let's continue in a different classroom." Ushering the others away from the scene the taller twin sighed. "You too Okumura-kun. It's a shame one demon couldn't be spared." Making sure Rin was alert again Aurora held out the little hobgoblin for Yukio to see.

"Nope I saved one. All that violence wasn't pointless after all."

* * *

"602… Room 602." Stopping outside the door Rin frowned seeing Aurora continue on past him. "Oi Rory which room are you in?" Fishing around in her pocket she tugged the paper loose.

"Umm… 603. I'm just across the hall." Nudged the door open she tossed her bags in before coming to stand by his side. Squeezing his hand she smiled as he opened the door….

"What the hell, Yukio!" Spinning to grin at them from his chair the brunette laughed.

"Surprised! Normally freshmen room together with 4 people per room but they made a special exception for us since you're dangerous. You need someone to keep an eye on you, I volunteered." Slinging his bag on the empty bed Rin huffed.

"What is this a jail?" Patting him on the back the female flopped down on his bed coughing as a cloud of dust rose.

"Yep and we're your jailers." Grinning the half demon fell across her earning a soft 'umh' when he landed.

"Bring it on! This'll be a piece of cake." Pushing his glasses into place the younger twin cocked an eyebrow.

"You think so, huh? Well in that case get started on the homework I assigned." Raising up the bluenette blinked letting his tail uncurl from his torso.

"What homework?" Petting the ball of fluff that landed on my chest the teal haired girl laughed.

"Come on Hot-Head grab your book and I'll show you." Rolling off of her the boy unzipped his bag grabbing the anti-demon pharmacology book before rolling back over. A sudden thought hit him.

"Oh man that means I can't lie that the dog ate my paper if you live with me!"

* * *

**Tell if there are any mistakes or anything! Read and review and tell me if I step into Mary-sue land.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wincing as she pulled the door to Rin and Yukio's room open Aurora yelped coming face to chest with the younger twin. "Ah there you are. Hurry put your gear on we got called for a job." Rin shoved his way past muttering.

"How come she doesn't have to persuade you to let her go? That's not right." Turning to his brother as the female dashed to her room to grab her black coat Yukio sighed.

"Because Aurora _is _an exorcist and my partner. We've worked on cases together since Father started training us." Sliding to a stop in front of the twins she smiled.

"So where we goin'?" Pulling the ring of keys off his belt the 1st class exorcist opened a door leading out on to a high bridge. "Oh the supplies shop." Waiting for Rin to follow the girl through Yukio nodded.

"Yes, we were also called here for a job it seems Shiemi is having problems with her legs." Gasping the icy eyed teen put a little more speed into her step. Jogging ahead of her Rin stopped in the middle of the bridge to look down.

"Holy crap this is high." Pausing in front of the steps leading up to the shop Yukio catch the half demons arm.

"You stay here only exorcists can enter." Waving the younger twin by Aurora nudged Rin's shoulder nodding her head towards the garden gate.

"Wanna meet Shiemi?" Throwing a fist in the arm he whooped, leave it to Rory to find something to do. Clearing the top of the stairs the white haired girl frowned. Shit she'd forgotten about the gate. Unable to snag the bluenette's jacket his fingers grazed the metal before she could utter a word. Jumping back as a shock ran through his body he peeked in spooking the blond girl tending to the garden after the gate fell. Back peddling the green eyed girl screeched.

"Demon!" Clinching his fist the teen took a step forward.

"I'm not a demon!" Scooting back on her but Shiemi paused.

"But the gate of warding only reacts to demons." Trying to think of something to distract the blond Aurora let her hand brush the other gate door hissing as her already sore arm was jolted. Rubbing the back of her head the exorcist chuckled.

"Sorry Shiemi." Gasping the blond crawled forward.

"Aurora! What brings you here?" The female shrugged bending over to pick up the gate she had just knocked down.

"Yu's making his rounds again and I thought I'd let you meet Rin." Setting the door up the two tone haired girl smiled when the Hanyou followed her example.

"Oh Yuki-Chan's here?" Taking a place beside the kimono clad girl she rolled her shoulders letting her coat slide off.

"Yep. Anyway while I'm here and you're not really doing anything can I take a look at your legs?" Clinching the material cover them Shiemi shivered.

"I guess you can…" Moving so she would have better access the exorcist frowned taking in the root design marring the blonde's legs.

"Well it's a masho alright. A weaker one but with time it turned into this." Pulling some vials from her discarded coat pocket she sighed. "Shiemi do you really think your grandmother would want you to give up your life and your dream of finding Amahara's garden?" The blond was quiet as her friend worked but eventually mumbled a low reply.

"No. She wouldn't. But my legs won't work anymore." Added the final ingredient to the potion she need Aurora looked up missing the look of awe that was covering Rin's face watching her work.

"If I make you better do you promise to not spend every moment of time you have in this garden? Will you come to cram school with me?" Nodding silently the girl gasped feeling her legs quiver.

"What's happening?" Splashing the dark pink liquid on the girls legs before the plant demon could sprout Aurora growled seeing the little thing try to escape through the soil. Catching it in her claws she dropped it into a waiting glass plugging the top. Paling at seeing a demon really was inside of her Shiemi fainted just as Yukio and her mother entered the garden.

Setting up with a gasp the blond teared up seeing her mother waiting by her bed side. Lurching forward the teen wrapped her arms around the older woman sobbing. "Oh mom! I'm sorry!" Shushing her the woman smiled.

"It's okay Shiemi. All that matters is that you're okay now." Drying her eyes after crying her eyes out the green eyed girl looked around.

"What happened to Yuki and Aurora?"

"Oh that reminds me Aurora sent you some books and a uniform for P.E. She said you start cram school tomorrow."**123456789**

Smiling while Yukio introduced Shiemi to the class Aurora waved from her spot beside Rin. Gaping at the girl beside him the bluenette shook his head. "I didn't think you were serious when you asked her to join the cram school." Shrugging she scooted over squishing Rin and almost pushing him out of the seat.

"I'm so glad you came, Petals. Now you can see how awesome me and Rin are off the clock." Smiling the blond set down beside her.

"It's thanks to you that I could even come. Mother explained what you did for me. Plus I wanted to see Yuki as a teacher." Hearing this Rin growled looking away.

"Why is it always him….?"

* * *

Feeling a weight settle on her shoulder again Aurora looked over tracing an elven ear lightly. Rin had been having nightmares the last few nights and even crawling into her bed wasn't helping much. Jumping along with Rin when the balding teacher slammed a book down on the table she clinched the fabric in front of her heart willing it to calm down. "Sukiyaki!" The female Hanyou giggled realizing he had been dreaming about food once again. Sticking his bottom lip out the boy muttered an apology.

"The hell is that guy even here?" Following where Rin was looking she wiggled her fingers catching Ryuuji's eye. Blushing the two tone haired boy blushed lightly looking away. Hearing the bluenette giggle while drifting off she sighed wondering what would come out of his mouth this time.

"Okumura-kun!" Jolted he slammed his hand down on the desk.

"E=MC^2!" Blinking she tried to hide the laughter behind her hand failing miserably.

* * *

"Okumura what is the name of the weakest demon under Astaroth's control." Rapping his knuckles on his head the bluenette thought. '_Come on I know this Rory's been drilling this shit into my head_.'

"A… Coal… Tar?" Looking up from his book the teacher smiled nodding.

"That's right Okumura-kun." Sighing the boy slumped back in his seat giving a thumbs up to his best friend as she did the same back before mouthing 'I knew you could do it' to him. Nearly two hours later the girl sit on top of Yukio's desk swinging her legs humming a random song while her fellow teacher dug around in his bag for the tests he needed to hand back. Finally finding them at the bottom he pulled them free waving them in her face.

"Since you're not doing anything important why don't you pass out these tests?" Hopping off the wooden structure she grinned. "Thank you Mizuka-sempai." Turning away he readied the next assignment.

"Shima!" Standing up he gave her a charming smile. Taking his offered test he raised his eyebrow.

"Sooo? What do you do after class?" Blinking at him she blushed looking down. Frowning he went back to his seat. "Damn I was hoping that would work."

"Kamiki!" Snatching the paper out of her hand the purple haired girl stuck her nose up strutting back to her seat. "Shiemi!" Jumping up she stumbled over. Handing her the paper Aurora sighed seeing her deflate. "Next time please use their proper names. I had to plead with Yukio just to get you a 66." Nodding solemnly the blond retook her seat beside the bluenette. "Rin!" Eyeing the blank faced female he edged closer. "You got a 60!" She yelped when he whooped picking her up and spinning with her. Setting her back down the half demon grinned.

"Hell yeah! I got a passing grade!" Scratching the back of his head he blushed. "It's thanks to you Rory. Even Yukio doesn't have enough patience to help me study." Rolling her eyes see glanced at the next test.

"Well you can but me a drink. Or cook me food the food would probably be better, and a little more legal. Suguro!" Pushing to his feet the 16 year old scowled taking his test from the girl. "You did very well Ryuuji. I took the quiz as well and only managed a 90." Turning to glare at Rin his eyes narrowed further.

"Some people actually care about completing their training and aren't dickin' around." Flipping his paper so Rin could see he smirked. "Quit actin' all tough for your girl." Gaping like a fish Rin didn't quite get what he was trying to apply.

"What'da ya mean? I'm trying seriously too!"

"Yea right half assed punks like you are never serious about anything!" Setting the papers she still needed to hand out down Aurora stepped in between them pushing them apart.

"That's enough of that for today if you wanna beat the hell outta each other wait until after class so Yu won't make me write out the reports." Sighing Yukio took over.

"Disregard what she said. No fighting at all on campus." Muttering Rin crossed his arms.

"It's not like I don't try. I'm just more of a hands on person." A bell echoed signaling the end of class. Growling lowly the half demon gripped Aurora's forearm missing the flinch she gave. Dragging her to the water fountain he let go pacing. "Who the hell does he think he is? It's not like he's better than everyone else." Rubbing her arm she frowned rolling her sleeve up to see red seeping through her bandage.

"Rin I know you're ranting right now but I need you to dig in my bag and find a bandage for my arm." Spinning to face her the Hanyou panicked watching the red slowly spread over her bound arm. Scrambling to her bag he nearly dumped it out digging around inside. Finally finding what he was looking for the teen set back watching her loosen the stained cloth covering her wrist and forearm. When it finally fell free he gasped taking in the complex array of pentagrams and demonic symbols tattooed on her skin.

"What the hell did you do to yourself!?" Fishing an ointment out of her pocket she handed it to him smiling sheepishly.

"It's common for tamers to have their summoning circles tattooed on to their body." Hissing as he smeared the stinging paste over the slowly bleeding scab she had a thought. "I wonder if you can be summoned?" Growling he thumped her on the nose.

"Course not. Now the tamer is the meister that controls demons right?" Holding her arm up so he could wrap a bandage around it she nodded.

"Yep I'm glad you actually pay attention when I'm talking. Yu will be happy that he doesn't have to explain this stuff to you." Looking past the bluenette she saw Shiemi running towards them.

"Guys you didn't wait for me." Leaning over to catch her breath the girl smiled after standing back up. "Oh Aurora what happened to your arm?" Patting the stone fountain beside her the white haired female sighed.

"I'm a tamer. I order for me to summon my familiar I have to have a magic circle. I had one tattooed on my arm so I wouldn't have to carry around paper when I'm in a battle." Pressing her lips Shiemi looked down.

"I don't guess I really belong here, do I?" Blinking at the random question Aurora turned from watching Rin dig around inside her black shoulder bag. "I mean everyone else is here to be an exorcist, and I'm just here because you asked me." Patting her friends hand the teal haired girl bit her lip, thinking.

"You don't have to be an exorcist. You could be a doctor or an anti-demon pharmacologist or something like that." Mood brightening the blond nodded.

"Yea I guess I could do that." Pausing for a moment Shiemi leaned forward to look at Rin who was flipping through a manga book. "Rin-Kun do you have any other friends besides Aurora? I only ever see you talking to her or Yuki." Blushing he scratched his cheek.

"W-Well umm-" Sniffing the air the eldest teen sighed being able to recognize that scent anywhere.

"Well, well if it isn't the lover boy? Mizuka –sensei isn't enough you want Moriyama-san too?" Whipping around the half demon stuttered.

"W-what?! L-Lover boy?!" Sneering Ryuuji crossed his arms.

"Hell the only reason you're passin' is because you're datin' one of the teachers." Jumping to his feet the blue eyed boy growled.

"You're getting it all wrong. Rory's my best friend, like my sis and I just met Shiemi! I don't know her well enough to call her my friend yet." Ignoring the pain in her own chest from Rin denying the claim out right the female Hanyou smacked the back of his head cutting him off mid-yell.

"Don't be a dick. Shiemi is your friend, and I'm like your sister." She winced saying it. Bon snorted making the bluenette snarl.

"That's good someone like you would be wasted on a half-brain like him anyway." Feeling her mouth drop open she opened and closed it several times. Hopping off the fountain seat she marched up to the taller boy poking him in the chest.

"I'm sorry peach fuzz I couldn't quite hear that from all the way over there." He smirked catching the offending hand with his own.

"You heard me. You're wasted on a guy like him." Feeling something nasty trying to raise its ugly head inside of him Rin bared his fangs ripping Aurora away from the human that dared to touch her.

"Keep your hands off of her." Holding her to his chest Rin glared at the older male who in turn returned the favor. Snickering behind his hand Shima snorted.

"Their fighting over a girl."

* * *

Setting on the side on the arena Aurora groaned resting her head on her hand trailing her eyes after Bon and Rin who had decided to make the Leaper challenge a race. Figuring the pink haired page and the smallest monk-in-training were neutral she pushed to her feet wondering over. Clasping her hands behind her back the white haired female smiled. "So does Peach Fuzz always have that attitude or does he just hate Rin for a special reason?" Knowing the bluenette was busy Shima wrapped an arm around her shoulders grinning in a charming way.

"Bon's just serious. He has a lot to live up to being the inheritor of a temple and all. He plans to become an exorcist and defeat Satan." Blinking the girl smacked her forehead moaning.

"Of course that's what he wants to do. Well then the block heads have a life-long rivalry, that's Rin's goal too." Flinching at the well-aimed kick Bon delivered to Rin's back she sighed. "I think they'd get along if they had one good fist fight. Not in school of course." Walking to the ledge she let her weight carry of down the slope. Pulling Rin off of the two tone haired boy she put him in a head lock keeping him in place seeing the rude gesture he was making. "Hot-Head you really need to cool down." Snarling he pulled his head free.

"That's bullshit he started it." Placing her hands on her hips the female sighed giving a lope sided smirk.

"Well you certainly didn't finish it did you?" Baring his teeth the boy charged tackling her to the ground with a cry of victory.

"I'll finish you, you little flying rodent." Laughing she flipped them over, starting a rolling match to see who would come out on top. Watching the two roll around all over each other Shima sighed.

"Man I wish I had a girlfriend like that…" Separating from each other they laughed realizing they were covered in dirt and dust. Jumping to his feet Rin had a smile back on his face anyway. Pulling his best friend up the demon took in her disheveled appearance. Playfully smacking his shoulder Aurora stuck her tongue out.

"Quiet you. Don't make me bring it again." Raising his hands in surrender Rin rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea you brought it all right." Turning to the bystanders the half demon huffed. "Why do you guys hang out with the Rooster anyway?" Konekomaru sighed fixing his glasses.

"We live at the same temple. 16 years ago it was destroyed on the 'blue night' so Bon wants to restore it."

"Mizuka, Moriyama you're up!" Waiting for Shiemi to climb down the latter Rin Blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Good luck Shiemi." Nodding she gulped standing beside Aurora. Scenting the girl's nervousness the female half demon smiled trying to forget what she had just realized, Rin had a crush on the blond.

"I'm glad those PE clothes fit I just guessed your size." Looking down at the purple track suit the green eyed girl nodded.

"Yes think you for these. But yours are different than mine." Having chosen to wear the boy's suit instead of the girls, Aurora always felt more comfy in baggier clothing. It hid her pudgy frame from everyone.

"Whenever you're ready girls." Giving an okay sign the white haired girl crouched watching the giant frog's movements. Leapers had to be frogs didn't they she was scared of frogs. Tsubaki released the leaver that held the chain tight giving the demon room to move. Realizing it was free the frog cocked its head zeroing in on Shiemi. Whimpering the blond turned and ran. Standing up the teal haired girl sweat dropped, until her friend tripped and the youkai made an attack. Darting over she slide to a stop between the two snarling, glad that everyone was far enough away to not see her fangs. Stopping before it could jump the frog locked eyes with her backing away. Unaware that her irises had bled to black she growled low.

"That's what I thought."A sudden ringing had the teens turning at the teacher. Pulling a cellphone from his pocket he grinned.

"What's that kitten? Now? I'm on my way!" Snapping his phone shut Tsubaki stood straight. "We're going to be taking a short break." Waiting until the two females were out of the arena he continued. "Leapers are normally docile but they can read minds and will attack if they sense fear. So everyone stay away, okay? Well if that's clear, I'm off." Racing towards the nearest exit he was gone.

"The fuck was that?" Grimacing Aurora shuddered.

"Is no one else disturbed by the fact that he actually gets a piece of ass at all?" Shima laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"I couldn't have worded it better if I tried." Gritting his teeth Bon ignored the two.

"I thought this school was one of the best? But with teachers like that, and don't even get me started on the students."

"What was that? Come on guy can't you just let it go?" Pointing to a leaper the two tone haired male sneered.

"If you can touch that thing and make it back without getting attacked, I'll ease up; hell I'll even do it to. So how 'bout it?" The Hanyou grinned.

"Yea sure whatever… Hell no I won't you dumbass. What if something happens and I get killed? I'm not throwing my life away just for your stupid game." Jerking back in surprise Bon gritted his teeth.

"You're just scared! That's it ain't it?" Sliding down the slope the two tone haired boy gulped eyeing the frog as he neared it. Pinching the bride of her nose the female half demon sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Come on Peach Fuzz, don't be stupid! Get your ass back up here!" Clinching his fists the boy moved closer.

"I can't back down now. I'm gonna defeat Satan someday!" Izumo giggled holding her laughter in.

"What is he some kid?" Glaring at the purple haired female Aurora lifted her lip to bare a fang.

"If you get killed by a frog you can't beat Satan so get your ass back here!" A whiff of fear entered the air, stepping back the female locked eyes with the bluenette. "Rin! Now!" Nodding both dashed forward Aurora to tackle Ryuuji out of the way and Rin to knock the giant possessed frog aside before it could latch on to either one of the others. Staring wide eyed at the girl straddling his lap the 16 year old blushed stuttering.

"W-what the hell did you think you were doing? You could've gotten hurt." Catching her breath she rolled to the side flopping on to the dirt.

"Well I couldn't let you be frog food, Peach fuzz. What kind of mentor would I be if I did?" Feeling the youki in the air go down she breathed a sigh of relief. Casting a glance towards the exit she grinned making Yukio scowl before pulling Bon to his feet. Scratching the back of his head the elder boy grumbled.

"Thanks…" Rin grinned rubbing under his nose.

"Don't mention it Rooster boy." Snapping to attention Bon huffed.

"What'd you call me!" Deciding to let the boys fight Aurora walked away shaking her head. There was never a dull moment with this class, between Yukio stalking and Shura in disguise the icy eyed female had her work cut out for her.

* * *

**Okay so i'm debating weather or not to follow the manga or the anime. So what do ya think? Also if you see any mistakes point them out i didn't proof read it i'll do it later. **

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Drifting into the land of awareness Rin rolled over searching for the little warmth Aurora always provided on chilly mornings. Gripping nothing but blanket his eyes shot open as he sprung up searching for the two tone haired girl. Seeing an empty room he wondered how he almost always ended up here anyway. He wasn't a pervert or anything but the half demon seemed to sleep walk to exactally where Aurora was sleeping and bed down. Glancing at her alarm clock he sighed figuring she was in the kitchen, she hung out in there early in the mornings using the stove as a heater. Rolling back over he snuggled into her pillow inhaling her scent before drifting back off to sleep. Moments later her door cracked open revealing an evilly grinning female half demon making sure the boy was asleep before creeping into the room Aurora sniggered, tail flicking as she set up her trap. At 7:50 her alarm would go off spooking the drooling teen into jumping up and knocking the bucket of ice cold water over right on top of himself. Walking down the stairs to the cafeteria to join Yukio for breakfast she shook her head, neither boy had figured out that a demon was living in the kitchen yet. Still wearing her baggy black shirt and basketball shorts for sleep the teen covered a yawn as she slide into the seat across from the younger twin. Catching sight of her tail Yukio frowned looking around for Rin.

"Hot-Head's still sleeping. You know I wouldn't walk around with my tail out if he wasn't." Chewing his food slowly the taller twin swallowed.

"Now that Nii-san knows about demons you don't have to keep it hidden from him anymore." Giving an annoyed flick the white furred appendage nearly knocked the chair beside her over.

"Do you really think Rin would forgive me for keeping this a secret for so long? Hell Yu I've had a tail since I was 12. He tells me everything, yet I've been keeping the most important thing in my life from him." Nibbling on a piece of toast she sighed. "I won't matter for long. That asshole has a crush on your girl, four eyes." Choking on his coffee Yukio quickly recovered.

"He likes Shiemi?" Finishing his rice the exorcist stacked the dishes neatly. A beep came from Aurora's phone before a loud yelp sounded from up the stairs. Laughing she wrapped her tail around her middle as Rin slide around the corner hair dripping wet but otherwise dressed for class.

"You're dead after school Rory." Grinning behind her toast she ruffled his hair slinging water all over the table.

"Bring it demon-boy." Devouring his food he growled following Yukio to the counter to slam it down.

"Just you wait I'll get you. And it's still unfair that you get free block free." Shrugging she leaned back in her chair nearly tipping over when Rin bumped it on purpose on his way by. Wind milling her arms the female saved herself just in time as the brothers exited the room.

"Asshole!" The bluenette laughed tossing her a wave. Finishing her toast Aurora carried her tray to the counter before entering the kitchen when a happy smile. "It's just you and me now Ukobach." Running some water to do dishes she scratched his chin behind his little purple goatee earning an excited meep. "Rin and Yu enjoyed your breakfast." A series of squeaks flowed from his fanged mouth.

"**I want you to eat too."** Letting her tail free again she tapped her chin thinking. Snapping her fingers she smacked her forehead realizing neither twin took a lunch with them.

"I know what you could do. Why not make lunches for us, that way I'll get to taste your cooking and the guys won't go hungry at school." Giving a conformation eep the tiny purple Satyr like demon nodded before hopping over to the stove to get started as Aurora finished cleaning the breakfast dishes.

* * *

Carrying three bento boxes and a snack pack around True Cross Academy was not a fun deal. Not seeing the twins anywhere the half demon scented the air following Rin's familiar aroma towards Mephisto's out of place mansion. Huffing as she stopped outside of the Time King's door the female sighed having heard the bluenette yelling from outside. Pushing the double doors open she set the lunch bag down before smacking Rin on the head. "Shut up, gosh." Untying the sack she smiled presenting Mephisto with the snack pack. "Ukobach wanted me to give you this. He said he enjoys his new job." Grinning the demon tore it the food after putting his wallet away.

"Oh this is devine~!" Rubbing his head Rin pouted.

"What'd ya do that for?" Pulling two of the 3 bento boxes out of the bag she offered one to each twin.

"You were making a racket." Eyes sparkling the half demon excepted his without complaint hugging it to his chest.

"Holy Crap did you make these?" Retying the sack she shook her head.

"Nope." Popping the 'p' she smirked. "Ukobach did." Finally catching the name Yukio gaped for a moment.

"Ukobach? Isn't that a stove spirit?" Waving to Mephisto on their way out of his office the female nodded.

"Yea haven't you noticed the food waiting for you when you get up?" Sighing Yukio dropped his head.

"I should've known. You can't cook and Rin would never get up that early." The elder Okumura gave an offended cry which went ignored.

"Gee thanks I feel so loved ... Anyway I figured we could save money if he cooks, plus it is his job. I was thinking we could pick up some groceries on the way home today." Looking up from his lunch the bluenette snorted.

"Lotta' good that'll do. 20,000 yen ain't gonna buy much." Tugging his ear Aurora grinned.

"Yu and I get paid for teaching and for any exorcisms we do. You're the poor one here Hot-Head." Mumbling about know-it-alls and smartasses the older brother slumped.

"I'm pathetic. My little brother even has a job…" Patting him on the head she danced away when he made a swipe for her.

"You can pick out the ingredients and help cook. Although Ukobach might have a problem with that…"

* * *

Watching the two demons swat each other with kitchen utensils Yukio and Aurora blinked backing away not quite sure what was going on. The bluenette had disappeared in the kitchen as soon as they got to the dorm and half an hour later battle noises were coming from the kitchen. Pinching the bridge of her nose the female turned and left leaving Yukio to handle the problem. She loved the Hanyou dearly but even she only had so much stupid she could take. Pushing his glasses up the younger twin slammed his hands down on the metal table shocking the two dueling youkai. "If it means that much to you why not have a cooking contest to see who should the head chef?" A slow grin broke out on the males faces slightly scaring the exorcist.

Sitting the papers she'd been grading down Aurora sniffed feeling her fangs throb at the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Pushing up from her seat and sliding her reading glasses off she followed her nose peeking into the back of the cafeteria. Seeing a mountain of dirty dishes and Rin and Ukobach near comatose on the floor she tip toed in poking the half demon's face. "Oi Hot-Head?" Cracking an eye open a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.

"That food was so good, neither one of us could pick a winner. We tied." Running a hand through her snowy hair the girl sighed before covering the little demon with a nearby towel so he could nap comfortably. Pulling Rin to his feet she giggled as he tried to waddle away holding his unbuttoned pants up. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders she helped the drowsy teen up the stairs to bed deciding to just let him plop down in hers to save him the trouble later. Deciding on a long hot bath the female Hanyou gathered her things, smoothing the boy's hair out of his face before leaving.

* * *

Catching sight of Ryuuji and his gang Aurora jogged over waving. "Hey Peach Fuzz!" Sighing the boy turned to greet her.

"What'da ya want?" Raising her eyebrow the female scowled.

"Well I was gonna ask if I could walk to class with you guys. But if you're gonna be an ass I won't talk to you." Slowing down to come to Shima's side she grinned. "So how ya doin' pinky?" Rubbing the back of his head the pinkette laughed.

"I'd be doing better if at least one of the girls I asked out said yes." Nodding her head in understanding the teal haired girl agreed.

"Yea I know that feel bro. I've never been on a date, every time a boy would ask me out Rin just sort of snapped and beat the hell out of um. Which was only twice I'm not good at flirting back, as you've no doubt noticed." Glancing back over his shoulder Bon stopped making Aurora run into his back. Holding her already bruised nose she hissed until the two tone haired boy pulled her hand away eyeing the discolored skin.

"You get into a fight or something?" Blinking it took her a minute to realize what he was talking about. Waving him off she tried to walk around him only for the boy to grab her arm keeping her in place. Laughing sheepishly she sighed giving up the act.

"No, Rin elbowed me in the face this morning." Jerking back in surprise Bon growled stomping through the door into their classroom. "W-Wait!" Running inside in time to see the taller boy pull Rin up and punch him hard she flinched hearing a crack.

"You jackass! How could you hit her?" Wiping the blood that dripped from his nose the half demon snarled ramming the other in the stomach knocking him into a nearby desk. Running in between the two Aurora wrapped her arms around the bluenette's middle feeling him relax against her. Taking a breath he placed a hand on her head.

"What the fuck was that for? I haven't hit anybody but you today." Sitting up with help from Shima and Konekomaru Bon spit out a mouth full of blood.

"Aurora, her face is all jacked up because of you." Freezing the Hanyou gently pushed her away staring wide eyed at the purple bruise that covered most of her nose. Rubbing a thumb under her eye he flinched.

"Rory what happened?" Jumping to his feet Bon started forward stopping when the girl held out her arm to keep the boys apart.

"You elbowed her dumbass." Looking between the two Rin gulped.

"I did?" Patting his cheek Aurora sighed having wished to keep the half demon from knowing.

"It's not his fault. He was still asleep when he did it. I was moving; Rin rolled over and caught me in the nose with his elbow." Realizing Rin would have to be pretty close to do that Shima grinned.

"Do you two sleep in the same bed?" Cocking his head to the side the bluenette blinked.

"Yea what's it to ya?" Sniggering the pinkette backed off leaving a stunned 16 year old in his wake. Blushing Ryuuji cursed.

"You actually do that with him?!" Smacking her forehead she looked down.

"No I don't. I highly doubt Rin would give up his precise sleep for anything, even sex." Blushing the blue eyed boy jerked his hand away like it was on fire.

"S-Sex?! We're too young for that. Plus its Rory, she's too pure to ever think about like that." Thanking whatever god would listen to her when Yukio picked that moment to enter the room she moved to sit behind the bluenette hoping no one would comment on how glossy her eyes looked. Not only had he friend zoned her but he'd saint zoned her too.

* * *

Looking up at the clock with only 5 minutes left for class Yukio pulled a stack of papers from his bag. "We break for summer soon but before that happens the Exwire Authorization Exams have to be held. Not only will they promote you to Exwire, but they provide you with field training too. Starting next week a 5 day long training camp will be held." Handing the papers to Aurora to hand out he continued. "Please fill this form out and choose a meister if you wish to participate." Grinning at the female beside him he slid from his seat wondering over to the other boys. Finishing what Yukio wanted Aurora took the spot Rin had left smiling at Shiemi who fidgeted.

"U-Um Aurora could you help me with this? I'm not too sure about the meister…" Nodding she listed off the different types counting on her fingers to make sure she got all.

"There's Arias who recite bible verses, Dragoons like Yu who fight with guns, Doctors, Tamers who summon demons to fight for them and Knights that use swords." Nodding the blond wrote that down.

"Gee Aurora thanks I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Blushing the teal haired girl looked down.

"I'm nothing special. Rin could've told you that stuff; I've drilled it into his brain the last 2 weeks." Checking the time the two toned haired girl pushed to her feet stretching. "Next is summoning class, maybe you can summon a familiar." Nodding the green eyed girl got up following after her chancing a glance back over her shoulder to see Rin laughing. He never laughed like that when he was around her.

* * *

Gathered in the middle of an empty classroom around a nearly completed summoning circle the nine students muttered amongst themselves. Nodding off standing up seemed to be a talent Rin had, losing balance he almost stumbled into the magic drawing. "Don't step on it you buffoon, if you do it'll lose its power." Yelping the half demon scrambled away. Eyeing the white and teal haired female the teacher grinned stepping aside. "It seems we have an unknown celebrity with our class. Please Miss Mizuka won't you demonstrate how to properly call upon a demon?" Blushing she ducked her head rubbing her finally healed arm.

"I have to decline Neuhaus –Sensei, maybe if two other students can summon." Gritting his teeth the man unwound his bandaged arm uttering a summoning chant. The circle glowed as a Naberius crawled forth.

"There are a small number of humans who can summon youkai to control and command. Spiritual power is needed to tame them but the tamer must also have natural talent." Shima covered his nose soon followed by everyone else in the room besides Izumo who pricked her finger smearing blood on two summoning papers.

"Holy crap that was cool!" Rolling her eyes at the small show Aurora glanced around not sensing anymore potential except from Shiemi who whispered a hymn under her breath. Deflating when nothing happened the blond jumped as a baby green man. "Way to go Shiemi!" Nodding the kimono clad girl smiled.

"Look Aurora I did it." Petting the tiny demon the Hanyou grinned.

"I knew you could do it, Petals." The green man made a high sound before hugging his new master's face. Grinning the teacher clapped.

"Very good Miss Moriyama Miss Kamiki. Now Mizuka-san it's your turn." Seeing her about to decline again he cut her off. "If you want to pass this class you have to try to summon. You are a student." Growling softly she rolled up her sleeve shocking the others by the complex circle and markings decorating her forearm.

"I guess I did say if two others could summon…" Pressing her thumb to one of her fangs she smeared her blood cover the tattoo making them glow faintly. "Demon of Love, Earl of Deception, I beseech thee lend your power without obstruction!" A sudden swirling portal tore open in front of her dropping a barely clad humanoid male. Just as quickly the rift closed as the golden brown shoulder length haired demon looked down with glowing yellow eyes. Folding his dark brown wings he smiled flashing a mouth full of fangs.

"My Lady it has been a while." His little deer-like tail gave a wag as he crossed his arms over his bronze chest. Small antlers poked out from the top of his head behind his fringe which shifted as he looked around.

"Good to see you Earl Furfur." Bon was the first to recover.

"You can call a humanoid demon?!" Realizing she wasn't the center of attention anymore Izumo huffed crossing her arms, now that was a show off.

"Um yea, I don't really know why he let me call him the first time though; he won't give me a straight answer." Peeking from behind the taller female Shiemi squeaked when golden eyes locked with her own green. Long ears twitched before the demon turned towards the teacher as a rough voice filled with annoyance echoed in the room.

"Was this what you wanted to see Neuhaus? If my mistress was really capable of summoning an upper level youkai while you are still striving to tame medium." Catching sight of the blue haired boy he broke away sniffing the air in front of him. "So this is the infamous Okumura Rin… I'll be seeing you later." Turning to the blushing tamer whom he served the deer demon smirked. "Any other time I would stick around but I was about to be in the middle of something. Good timing if you had been a second later I'd have appeared naked." Not needing that image in her head again, because the demon Earl really had come without clothes before and fought she covered her face hoping she wasn't having a nose bleed.

"Go then! God you're worse than Bassy and he's a dog demon." Wiping the blood from her arm she sighed as he disappeared through another portal. "He drives me crazy…." Snarling Rin clinched his fists so hard a dribble of nearly black blood pooled by his feet. Drowning the teacher's next words out the teen felt the same dark feeling as before bubble up inside of him.

* * *

Tapping her foot to the beat of the music blasting in her headphones Aurora yawned rolling her tongue. "Did you and Shiemi have fun yesterday?" Blinking up at Yukio she nodded.

"Yea she got a pair of sneakers so she'll quit falling in gym. Love the girl to death but I hate having to save her from frogs all the time." Leaning on the wall in front of their dorms the student-teacher sighed.

"Good I was hoping she'd do that soon. If she didn't I was planning on taking her this weekend but now we can go to the movies or something." Spitting out the pop he was chugging Rin coughed.

"Whoa are you and Shiemi together?" Scratching his cheek the younger twin blushed.

"Well no but-" The bluenette exhaled loudly cutting Yukio off.

"Good." Spotting the pages coming Aurora pushed off the wall letting her headphones hang from her neck. Hearing Izumo bad mouthing the building the half demon wrinkled her still tender nose.

* * *

"Times up everyone! Flip your papers over and pass them up." Wobbling to his feet Rin drug his feet to the door stopping only to unclip his hair and toss it to Aurora.

"I'm gonna go get some air…" Bon nodded.

"Yea you go cool off." Izumo groaned rubbing her shoulders.

"Come on Paku let's go take a bath." Hearing this Shiemi gasped.

"On a bath sounds good." Turning a look at Aurora hopefully the blond stuttered. "Would you want to bathe after them?" Shrugging the half demon stopped spinning in her chair.

"Sure." Giving her a sharp look Yukio shuffled the papers. Waiting until the purple haired girl and her friend had left Shima grinned.

"A bath full of girls, wanna take a peek?"

"Shima you're supposed to be a priest!" Waving Bon off the pinkette sighed.

"Don't act like you don't wanna peek in on Aurora later…" Blushing red the dragoon-in-training made a swipe for his friend. Pushing his glasses up the younger twin rubbed his face.

"Please don't let Nii-san hear you say that, and keep in mind a teacher is right here." The two tone haired girl snort laughing.

"Like you don't have hormones? Teacher you may be but you're still a freshman like everyone else here." A sudden scream had both exorcist shooting to their feet, dashing out of the room Yukio paused to order everyone to stay put which the of course didn't follow.

Trailing behind the boys Shiemi was in awe. _'Yuki-chan and Aurora didn't even hesitate to help. I want to be like that.'_ Quickening her steps the blond caught up. _'I want to help too.'_

Aurora, being a Hanyou left Yukio as soon as they were out of sight darting down the hallways with demonic speed. Sensing youki she snarled knocking the bathroom's door open. Sprinting past Izumo she slid over Paku scooping her up and jumping away hissing as acidic drool coated her back. The female stopped watching the two spirit foxes back the purple haired girl into a corner. "Rip the paper!" Not responding the page flinch as Mike lunged. Cracking her eyes open she screeched as blood dripped from the bite marking the fox was still chewing on, shredding Aurora's sleeve. "Rip the fucking paper now or you're going to lose a familiar." Fumbling she did, more frightened of the half demon's black blazing eyes than the wild fox. Setting Paku down the exorcist looked around wishing she had some backup. Bragging into the room Rin growled eyeing the lumbering demon as the others followed him in. Charging forward the bluenette smacked the Naberius with his sword cursing the fact that the others had followed him.

"…Prince…" Righting itself the demon groaned grabbing the boys head and tossing him farther into the bathroom. Setting beside the injured human Shiemi gasped seeing the burns littering her face and arms.

"Oh no! I need Sancho-san if I had some I could treat this…" Nii-Chan bounced on her head before floating in front of her, with a pop aloe puffed from the familiar's stomach. "T-That's what I need." Knowing that the girl would be okay Aurora stood trying her best to ignore the pain of her back and arm to make sure Rin was holding his own.

"For give me young Prince, I must follow the bidding of my master." Spotting the blue eyed boy underneath the towering youkai she snarled. Dashing forward she kicked the rotting thing off of the bluenette as Yukio opened fire after she was clear making the demon retreat. Falling to her knees the white haired Hanyou cried out her injuries throbbing as her adrenaline faded with the treat. Lunging forward Rin caught her as she fell cradling her to his chest. Finally catching scent and sight of her injuries the demonic royal snarled spooking everyone in the room at the feral, low sound. Easing towards his brother Yukio knelt beside the two ripping the girl's tore sleeve away and taking notice of her back. Snapping into action the younger twin worked around his growling brother knowing that if he tried to take her Rin would lash out.

"Shiemi I need aloe, the bite wound will have to be treated later when I have better access." Blinking dazed eyes up at her best friend Aurora chuckled before hissing.

"Rin I'm going to be fine… Don't worry." Staring at her through his bangs that hid his red pupil filled eyes the teen growled.

"If I see that demon again I'm gonna rip its head off! I don't care if he was under orders _no one_ hurts you." She sighed slumping in his arms scaring the finicky Hanyou more. "Rory?!" Laying a hand on his elder brother's shoulder Yukio shook his head.

"Let her rest Nii-san. She'll be fine." Grounding his fangs the older twin nodded. Yukio was the one who could help her now, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

**Things should pick up soon I hope… Anyway if there's any errors tell me and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Groaning Aurora raised her head from her pillow, having to sleep on her stomach sucked major ass. If there was one thing she'd wished she'd inherited it was demon healing. As it was she could only heal small burns and the ones on her back were anything but small. Being friends with a doctor rocked though, Yu could give her some of the best pills known to man. Sadly the 1st class exorcist believed in learning from mistakes and refused to give her anything that would completely take the pain away. Rin had even been thoughtful enough to curl up beside her bed instead of laying on top of her last night. Deciding to let the half demon sleep she forced herself up slowly making her way to the closet to dig out a shirt that was light enough to not hurt her skin. Only finding a teal colored tank-top she silently bemoaned her luck. Getting over the fact that the shirt actually fit like a feminine top was supposed to she made sure Rin really was sleeping before pulling her overly large t-shirt off and slipping the top on. Checking the bandages wrapped around her arm she made a mental note to have a nice long talk to Izumo's familiars next time she summoned them. Seeing the half demon's tail give a twitch she quickly wrapped her's around her middle as his deep blue eyes cracked open. Reaching behind him on the bed he shot up not feeling her cool skin. Scanning the room he visibly sagged locking eyes with her, before rushing over and wrapping his arms around her neck. Breathing in her scent the young Prince sighed before freezing. Aurora never wore tight clothes therefore Rin had never really felt her soft curves pressed against him before, but blushing and pulling back the blue eyed teen realized she was truly a beautiful person inside and out. Face burning he stepped away wishing his tail would quit wagging like a dog's.

"Umm we should probably go." Nodding the boy rushed out of the room. Blinking after him she cocked her head wondering what that was about. She knew she looked bad in tight clothes but she hoped it wasn't as bad as she thought. Sighing the female half demon followed at a much slower rate thanking Yukio once again for her wonderful meds. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs she wasn't prepared for Shima to gape at her pointing.

"Holy Shit! You really do have boobs and Ds by the look of them." Grinning he winked. "I'll have to do a feel test later." Snorting she wobbled over to the nearest chair sitting down slowly and made sure to keep her back from touching.

"You're lucky Rin didn't hear that. Bear with me guys I'll only be this indecent for today and maybe tomorrow then its back to my nice baggy uniform." Shima laughed before he realized she was serious.

"You look fine!" Bon cleared his throat blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Seeing you dressed like a girl is a surprise but it's a nice surprise." Ducking her head Aurora gulped, she wasn't used to guys saying nice things about her. She'd only ever had Rin and he wasn't a romantic or even interested in her. Thankfully the bluenette and Ukobach decided to choose that moment to barge in to the cafeteria carrying trays of food. Seeing his favorite female the purple satyr demon made a b-line for her placing the giant plate down before Bon yelled pulling his prayer beads out. Hissing the chef jumped on Aurora's shoulder as she giggled. "What the hell that thing is a demon!" Patting his head the girl scratched Ukobach under his chin.

"Very good, Peach Fuzz, Ukobach is a youkai." The chef meeped before jumping off her shoulder scurrying back to the kitchen to bring more food out. "Believe it or not, all demons aren't evil. Pains in the asses yes, completely corrupt no." Smiling at Rin when he pulled a seat up between her and Shiemi the icy eyed girl sniggered seeing how big his proportions were to everyone else's besides hers, the little chef must have heard about what happened last night. Scooping up a spoon full of rice she hummed. "Furfur is an Earl of Gehenna, but he's not so bad once you get used to him. Sure he's known for lying but he makes humans fall in love, there's nothing evil with that." The teen narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Shiemi gasped having been listening.

"A demon can make people fall in love? That sounds so romantic." Handing Nii-chan a piece of her breakfast she sighed dreamily. "I wonder if…" Trailing off she blushed. Having finished shoveling food in his mouth the bluenette set back resting his hands behind his head.

"I don't think I like this guy, what if he tries to make you fall in love with him?" Rolling her eyes she took a sip of water.

"You're a little late. He tried that the first time I summoned him. Furfur only makes soul mates fall in love, which is why he rarely comes to Assiah. And with female demons being so uncommon these days he mainly deals in black magic now." The pages all blinked.

"Wait so demonesses are rare?" Nodded to Konekomaru she sighed thanking Rin when he piled her tray on his taking them both to the counter.

"Yes, most of them have already been mated and killed protecting their young. Demon offspring take so much of the mother's youki the females are near defenseless the first few weeks after delivery. Which is why demons seldom reproduce now, they don't want to die." Fidgeting with her claws she realized everyone was paying attention to her. "This is of course assuming the male doesn't stick around and help. Most won't because their assholes and would rather be off fighting or claiming more land. Kinda like a dead beat dad here." Glancing over Shima at the clock she mentally sighed, happy that class would begin soon, realizing the same thing Rin jumped to his feet.

"Crap we're gonna be late!" The others hurriedly finished their meals before running out of the room leaving the two half demons. "Rory I know this is random but am I gonna be able to have kids too?" Looking up at the blue eyed boy she frowned hating having to be the one to tell him this.

"Probably not, with your flames and strength I'm sorry to say it would kill any human. If you were just a normal Hanyou the girl would have a better chance of surviving." Eyes dimming, the boy's ears drooped.

"Oh." Pulling her friend into a hug she ran a hand through his messy blue-black hair. "I'll just have to live with that then." Pushing away he gave a small smile before racing out of the cafeteria.

"Oh Rin…" He may have shrugged it off but one of his biggest dreams in life was having a family of his own, even if he denied it.

* * *

Sitting behind Rin Aurora rested her head on her folded arms only paying half attention to the lesson. Raising her head when Izumo apologized for not knowing the verse they were supposed to memorize the white haired teen blinked as Bon recited it perfectly. Clapping she gave him a thumbs up. Rubbing the back of his head he grinned shutting his eyes. "Don't go fallin' for me now Aurora, unless ya want to." Cocking her eyebrow she leaned her chin on a fist.

"Oh take me Bon I'm yours to ravish…" Flaming red he sit down looking anywhere but her. Turning her attention to Izumo when the purple haired girl snorted the icy eyed female bared her fangs. "And what's your problem?" Sticking her nose in the air Izumo huffed flipping a pigtail behind her shoulder.

"You're just an attention whore." Shooting to her feet the half demon hissed as her back pulled.

"I'm shy that goes against my personality. Maybe if you weren't such a stuck up know it all they would include you in conversations. No one wants to talk to someone who always shoots them down." Gapping at her the red eyed girl marched over poking her in the chest.

"At least I'm not pinning after a moron who's too stupid to get a clue." Snarling Aurora caught her hand holding it in a bruising grip.

"I don't care what you say about me leave him out of it." Seeing Rin move from the corner of her eyes the Hanyou turned her head to him making him freeze. "You stay out of this." Turning back she grinned lifting her lips and feeling her fangs throb and her eyes bleed black. Panicking Izumo struck out smacking her capture across the face. Giving the hand in her hold a good squeeze Aurora growled low making the hairs on Rin's tail stand up under his shirt. "Do **not** hit me." Sinking to her knees the teen paled wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Aurora Stop!" Blinking out of her rage the teal haired girl released Izumo's hand backing away and shaking her head. Setting down as Yukio glared at her the half demon reined in her fly away aura which was meshing with Rin's in an invisible show of shimmering teal and flaming blue. Feeling Rin pull her to his side the female half demon leaned on him as Yukio pushed his glasses back up rounding on the tamer-in-training. "Miss Kamiki what were you thinking? Mizuka-sempai out ranks you and is injured. If you didn't show such promise you would be expelled." Helping her to her feet the 1st class exorcist sighed. Aurora's demonic energy had been spiking randomly lately, maybe the necklace wasn't enough to hold her power anymore. "If you'll follow me, please everyone." Nudging the girl at his side Rin ducked his head to see her face.

"Rory are you all right?" Smiling the snowy haired female nodded.

"Yea, I don't guess this classroom is big enough for two bitches anymore." Pushing herself away the teen winked at Ryuuji as he walked past making him blush.

* * *

Narrowing her eyes at the young teacher in front of her Aurora grit her teeth before looking down at possibly the ugliest rock she had ever seen. "Well shit. As if I haven't had to be this enough as it is." Looking at Bon on one side of her and Rin on the other she sighed. "Sorry everyone." Rin sniffed wishing he hadn't set on his hands before Yukio placed the baryon on his lap, he was damn uncomfortable.

"Why are we being punished anyway?" Crossing his arms Yukio scanned the group of teenagers.

"This is called collective responsibility. None of you tried to stop Miss Kamiki and Mizuka-sempai from fighting. Hopefully this will help you increase your abilities and also deepen your bond."

"I refuse to get along with these brutes." A tick formed over Bon's eye.

"You're the one who hit Aurora, you're the brute here." Pushing his glasses up Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to. No exorcist can fight alone. That is why Aurora is my partner, we even out each other's weaknesses. She's a knight/tamer therefore a close to medium range fighter; I'm a dragoon a long range fighter." Pulling his coat sleeve up he checked his watch. "If that fight were to happen in the middle of battle one of you could be killed, so please think about the consequences. Now then, I have a small mission to take care of so I should only be gone for 3 hours." Pausing at the door he sighed. "Because of yesterday's attack I'll be locking all doors and windows as well as putting up a barrier." Blinking Ryuuji tilted his head.

'How are we supposed to get out of here then?"

"You're to stay like that until I get back." Disappearing out the door he smiled hearing Aurora give a small wale.

"What if I have to pee?" Everyone turned to look at her. Blushing she ducked behind the two tone haired boy. "Shut up it was a serious question, he may take points off, ya know?" Laughing Shima shifted.

"…Three hours? That guys a monster." Nodding in agreement Bon eyed the bluenette.

"Are you sure you guys are related?" Finally wiggling his hands free Rin waved them in front of himself.

"He's a good guy really… I think." Drumming her fingers on the rock in her lap the female Hanyou rolled her eyes.

"It figures Yu would choose this method. I think Yukio and I stayed like this most of the time after any missions we went on when we started out. Shiro would make us stay like this for hours until we apologized to each other." Izumo huffed.

"It's a wonder you're even in the same rank as Okumura-sensei. He has his act together while you're just messing around here. You're pathetic." Tapping her chin the white haired girl nodded.

"I agree I am messing around but that's because powers only important if you use it to protect those close to you. I couldn't do that if I moved up one more rank. I'd be taken off of Yu's team and made leader of my own and probably sent to a different branch of the True Cross. I'm happy where I am, can you say the same thing?" Flinching back like she'd been struck the purple haired girl stayed quiet. Blinking her eyes rapidly the 2nd class exorcist concluded that yes the lights had just shut off. Glancing around she took in all the fellow students, being able to see perfectly in the dark as could Rin. Almost everyone pulled out there phones so they could see too.

"That idiot teacher wouldn't cut the lights would he?" Rolling the baryon out of her lap Aurora unfolded her legs trying to get feeling back in them as Bon did the same. Shima pushed to his feet wondering over to the door.

"I kinda like situations like this; it's like a test of courage." Opening the door he shut it just as quickly. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating…" Pinching his arm he sighed. "Nope it's real." Scrambling out of the way as a hand tore the door off its hinges the pinkette ran over diving behind everyone else. Standing to its lumbering height the ghoul's second head burst open spraying everyone with fluid. Wiping her face clean the female felt herself gag. Shiemi hardened her resolve to be useful.

"Nii-Chan I need Una-Una-Kun." The tiny familiar gave a 'nii' before hopping off his master's head and giant roots erupted from his tummy shielding everyone.

"Holy crap, Shiemi you're awesome!" Wobbling the blond sank to her knees. Followed soon by everyone else but Rin and Aurora. "H-Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Coughing Bon loosened his tie.

"It's that liquid the thing threw on us, we should be safe for now but when Moriyama's stamina runs out were toast." Jerking his phone away from his ear the demon Prince growled.

"Dammit Yukio picked a helluva time to stop answering." Shoving his cell back into his pocket the bluenette heaved himself up onto the roots. "I'll see if I can get them to follow me and you guys can run for it."

"Are you crazy?!" The half demon shrugged turning away.

"If they don't follow me I can at least go for help or turn the lights back on." Scenting the air Aurora paused focusing her senses. Glaring at the floor she snarled.

"Wait I'm coming too. Exorcists never go anywhere alone right?" Looking over his shoulder the bluenette frowned shaking his head.

"I don't want you to be in anymore danger than you already are." Crawling past him she smirked dumping her shoulder with his.

"Tough shit, Hot-Head." Gawking at her Rin growled but followed. Eye twitching the dragoon-in-training grit his teeth.

"Great now she's leaving us too." Stopping the teal haired girl moved to the side to let Rin through.

"Oi I can still hear you, Peach Fuzz. Shut up and start chantin' or something." Scrambling after Rin when he bolted from the room she lifted her lip in a sneer. '_I know the others will be fine with the teachers there, but Rin_ _going off on his own is bad.' _With a burst of Youki she hopped over the Naberius slowing when she was beside the bluenette. "We need to get the lights back on. The switch boards in the basement."

"Dammit that's 3 floors down."

* * *

Panting Aurora scanned the numerous buttons before shrugging and flipping the master switch the other way, crying out in joy when the lights flickered back on. Feeling her tail stiffen she ducked rolling away as a tongue smashed into the spot she just was. "That's so gross!"

"Rory!" A blue flaming blur tackled her to the side saving her from the oncoming claw. Rolling to the side she hissed wishing she hadn't landed on her back. Helping her back up the bluenette sniffed not sure what sweet aroma he smelled. Warm blood ran down her back as the female unstrapped the knife on her leg. Pressing a thumb to her fang she smeared blood over the hilt.

"Silver wing technique: blood sacrifice!" The knife shuddered as it grew in length becoming a katana. Watching Rin be thrown back again she rushed forward parrying its next swing, looking for a weak spot.

"That's what I wanted to see! Those blue flames! Son of Satan!" Looking between the Naberius and Igor he growled.

"But you're one of our teachers" Letting the force of the next blow push her back the female landed beside Rin placing a hand on his flaming shoulder.

"Dammit Neuhaus, Rin had nothing to do with Michelle's death, call your demon off!" Scowling the tamer stepped back.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Satan killed my family. Every demon must die!" Shooting past the white haired girl the blue eyed boy sliced the Naberius in two.

"I don't care with that bastard did. My father was Shiro Fujimoto!" Seeing the two halves wiggle Aurora pulled the demon prince back growling. The bodies morphed and changed until two separate ghouls stood over the teens. Narrowing her eyes she drew one away hopping onto the upper balcony that Igor had vacated.

"Nice going, Hot-Head." Jumping away from a wild swipe Rin snarled turning blazing eyes on her.

"Shut up I didn't know that would happen." Charging forward the demon royal leapt impaling the ghoul through the head with his sword causing the demon to catch fire. Spinning Aurora willed her youki into her sword creating a layer of ice that she flung at the other part of the Naberius decapitating it. Looking around she sighed relieved that both ghouls were staying down. "I didn't know you could do that." Jumping at the sudden voice behind her the female yelped punching the bluenette in the shoulder as he grinned.

"Yea but mine wasn't near as powerful." Eyeing the roasting body she giggled remembering he had long ears in this form. Whistling she pinched the tips rubbed gently. "Who's a good demon Prince? Who's a good boy?" Feeling his eyes drift shut Rin couldn't bring himself to care that she was making fun of him. The flames jumped across her skin spooking the girl as they coated her hands. Wiggling her fingers she raised an eyebrow wondering if Rin knew what he was doing, from his dazed expression probably not. A sudden pulse of energy broke the half demons from their private moment. "Bon!" Quickly sheathing his sword the Hanyou followed after his friend as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**If there's any suggestions on making this better please tell me! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Smiling gratefully at Yukio for patching her back up once again Aurora sighed feeling cool water run down her back. "How do you always manage to get so beat up?" Flashing her fangs in a smirk the Hanyou shrugged.

"Well your lovely older brother decided it would be a good idea to tackle me during the exam. On a side note did you know Rin can control his flames enough for them to only encircle my hands?" Wrapping a bandage around her torso the brunette looked over his glasses at her.

"No I didn't know Nii-san could do that. He never uses his flames unless he's fighting. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to train him before he hurts someone." Snorting the half demon tugged her shirt back on wrapping her tail around her waist.

"Rin wouldn't hurt a fly." Putting his supplies away the younger twin paused realizing she was serious.

"Aurora, Nii-san's fire is deadly. No one knows why it doesn't burn you but everyone else isn't safe." Grabbing her bag the teen pulled the door open harder than needed winching when it pulled off the top hinges. Catching her collar the teacher pulled her back into the room. "Is your necklace not holding all of your Youki anymore?" Sighing she sit back down on the examination table running a clawed hand through her snowy hair.

"Yu my demon's never really been sealed. Shiro made the necklace to hide my power not seal it. As long as I stay calm nothing happens." Leaning on the wall he ran a hand over his face.

"But Nii-san is never calm." Swinging her feet she nodded.

"That's because he's element is fire. Mine's water I'm naturally more laid back." Checking her watch the teal haired girl gasped jumping up and wishing she hadn't when her back pulled nearly sending her to her knees. "Damn I wanted to corner Neuhaus before class started." Frowning the 1st class exorcist pushed his glasses back up.

"I talked to him earlier. His orders were from Sir Pheles. He wanted to gage his powers and see how useful he was." Snarling the Hanyou clinched her fists remembering to retract her claws first.

"Rin isn't a weapon to be used. He's human err… partially anyway." Pushing off the wall to let her through the brunette looked out the window deciding to visit Shiemi after he was finished today.

* * *

Rolling over Aurora wrinkled her nose feeling a gooey wet spot on her pillow, cracking her eyes open she came face to face with a snoring drooling Rin who mumbled something before wiggling closer. Setting up she wiped the side of her head patting her hair down when it stuck up with spit. Yawning she stretched out her tail having to untangle it from Rin's blue-black one first. Watching the dark fur cover appendage sweep over the covers she frowned wondering what it was looking for jumping when it looped around her own again. Petting the fur tuffs at the end of both she shivered sensing a foreign presence enter the building. Pulling their tails apart she gasped when Rin growled opening a glowing orb. Rubbing an eye he wiped the saliva trail from his chin. "Rory?" Panicking she grabbed her tail shoving it down her basketball shorts.

"Sup Hot-head?" Both heads swung towards the door when a gunshot echoed from down the hall. Grabbing her knife she flung the door open as Shiemi ran past heading towards the sound as well. "Petals, where's Yukio?!" Sniffing she looked the way she was headed.

"Yuki-Chan was chasing Neuhaus-sensei because he was after Rin." Said Hanyou nearly plowed both girls over as he slid out of the room tugging his sword over his shoulder. Darting around the females he disappeared up the stair well as a giant force shock the building.

"Petals you stay here. This isn't something an Exwire can handle." Pressing her lips the blond nodded wishing she could be of some help. Waiting until she was out of Shiemi's sight the half demon jumped up the rest of the stairs throwing the door off its hinges when Rin cried out being covered by holy water. Staggering to his feet the boy was pushed out of the way just as the giant Naberius made a swipe for him grabbing Aurora instead. Feeling like her body was being crushed the demoness plummeted to the roof when the pressure disappeared as the upper class demon vanished. Lunging forward Rin wrapped around the falling girl clenching her to his chest snarling. That was enough. Gently setting his best friend down the Hanyou patted her cheek grinning when her icy eyes peeked open.

"Stay here. I'm ending this." Yukio rushed to their side having erased part of the summoning circle.

"Neuhaus stop calling forth demons your body won't last if you lose any more blood." Laughing the tamer pulled his eye-patch off.

"It doesn't matter! On the 'blue night' Satan took over my body and while doing so murdered my family. I can never allow a son of Satan to live." Grabbing his sword Rin sheathed it shocking the teacher by walking closer.

"I don't care what you do to me; just leave my brother and Aurora alone." Rubbing a bloodied hand down his arm the tamer summoned his last familiar piercing the Hanyou through his stomach. "I'll fight as many times as you want it doesn't matter to me. Just leave everyone else out of this!" Bringing his gushing arm to his middle Igor cackled humorlessly.

"I'm not the only one who wants you dead. They'll be more." Turning he limped away passing Shiemi as she ran out the door.

"R-Rin what happened?" Kneeling down she patted the roof in front of her. "Lay down I'll treat you." Waving her off he caught his tail sticking it in his pants leg.

"I'm fine Shiemi really." Placing her hands on her hips the blond huffed.

"Like hell you are, lay down!" Jumping he did grinning like the idiot he was until a tear landed on his cheek. "I-I've decided to be a doctor. I'm no good at fighting but I can help a little by doing this." Wobbling to her feet Aurora groaned feeling her wounds reopen, again.

"You're going to have to start paying me for all the supplies I use on you." Giving a weak smile she punched the Brunette's shoulder watching the other two interact.

* * *

Laughing at something Bon said Aurora covered her mouth when she snorted half way through. Grinning the dragoon-in-training bumped her shoulder with his. "Oh shut up Peach Fuzz." Snapping her fingers as she thought of something she scratched her nose blushing slightly. "Hey Bon, since we're in the same math class I was thinking we could study together before finals. What do you say?" Blinking at the question the two tone haired boy twiddled his thumbs thinking.

"I guess that'd be okay. I kinda need help in science though." Brightening the female nodded pulling her hair back into a pony tail to keep the shoulder length tresses out of the way while she ate.

"That works, I'll help you with science and you help me with math." Growling under his breath Rin clinched his fists bending the metal spatula in his hand.

* * *

Catching sight of Bon through the crowd Aurora jogged over thankful she'd forgone her jacket today in favor of just the white uniform shirt. "Yo, Peach Fuzz!" Turning his ever present glare on her he smiled back. "So where we studying at? You wouldn't tell me when I asked." Jerking his thumb over his shoulder the 16 year old blushed.

"I figured we could do that at a quiet little café off campus. They have awesome milkshakes." Gripping her shoulder bag strap she nodded.

"Lead the way then, Peach Fuzz." Scowling the boy led the way shoving his hands in his pockets after slinging his school bag over his shoulder.

"Why do you gotta call me that?" Bumping him on their way down a flight of steps she giggled.

"Well you are the only guy in class who's even started growing a beard yet, so Peach Fuzz. Plus I think it's cute. You look like a hard ass but you're cute." Blushing he looked away rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks… I guess." Waiting for the light to change Aurora poked a Coal Tar as it floated past making it peep before it rested on her shoulder. Watching the girl pet the tiny rot demon Bon sighed.

"Damn I guess not all demons are evil." Looking around the boy realized a lot of low class demons inhabited the city and didn't cause any trouble. "I've never noticed before." Smiling she cocked her head to the side.

"Humans miss a lot of things that are right in front of their faces." Pulling a door open the boy ushered her inside, trudging over to a booth in the back. Sliding in she set up her books like she normally did before digging around for her glasses. Following her example Bon flipped open his bag pausing when the white haired girl pushed her black framed reading glasses into place. Looking over at her study buddy Aurora smiled letting her spectacles slide down her nose to peek over them. "What is something on my face?"

"N-no what do you wanna go over first?" Frowning she crossed her arms thinking.

"I don't know. To tell ya the truth I've never studied before. When I help Rin I normally have to make it a game or he dozes off and spaces out." Holding his hand up the boy's scowl worsened.

"Wait so you've never, not once, actually sit down to look at a book outside of class?" Feeling bad because she knew Bon worked his ass off she looked down shaking her head.

"No, I can learn stuff fast, and I have a slightly photographic memory. I was supposed to come here last year on a scholarship, but I didn't wanna leave Hot-Head and Yu behind. Rin probably wouldn't have graduated without me."

"So you stayed behind because your friends needed you? I can respect that. But you really should give your all in school." Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed.

"Between helping Yukio with his lesson plan, helping Rin keep up, finishing my own work, kicking demonic ass, and making sure Rin stays out of trouble, I am giving it my all." Blushing the brunette laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know you have friends right? You don't haf'ta do everything on your own." Smiling she covered his larger hand with her own patting it.

"I know. Thanks, Peach Fuzz. Now on to studying!"

* * *

Looking over at her study buddy Aurora frowned watching him rub his temple wincing, the veins on his forehead were pulsing too. "Bon do you have a headache?" Pressing his palms into his eyes the boy nodded.

"Yea I get migraines sometimes. They only happen when I've been looking at a book for over two hours." Blinking she glanced at her watch. Damn they had been studying for nearly three hours.

"I might be able to help if you'll let me try something." The girl bit her lip; she hated seeing anyone in pain. The boy gritted his teeth.

"If it'll make this damn headache go away I'm up for anything." Pulling her untouched glass of water closer the half demon exhaled focusing her energy. The clear liquid in the glass rippled before it flowed around her hand emitting a soft glow making the dragoon-in-training jolt. Laying her hand on his temple Aurora let her healing powers flow into him easing his pain. After a while Bon pulled back eyeing her glowing appendage with a weird look. "I can't believe that worked. How'd you do that?" Willing the water back to its original container the female sighed wiping her hand on a nearby napkin.

"Oh you know it's one of those things I picked up over the years." Packing all of her stuff back up the girl smiled scooting out of the booth. "Hey ya wanna go for a walk? We're only a few blocks away from the entrance to True Cross Academy. I have a friend you may wanna meet." Nodding Ryuuji put all of his things away while Aurora ordered a milkshake. Following her out the door he yawned resting his bag over his shoulder.

"So this friend of yours…" Looking up from the chocolaty goodness in front of her the Hanyou released the straw.

"Kuro is a cat sidhe, he was actually the last paladin's familiar. I stop by every couple of days to see him and I haven't been in a while." Stopping at a crosswalk she grinned jogging over to a nearby store to buy a fish leaving the two tone haired male to gawk at her random behavior. Holding her purchase up she sipped her shake.

"You're almost as bad as Okumura." Grumbling under her breath she smacked him on the arm.

"Shut it Peach Fuzz." Pausing when the bridge came into view she frowned seeing Rin, Yukio and Kuro sitting beside it. Sticking her tongue out watching Rin down a cap full of what smelled like catnip tequila she waltz over jumping down in between the twins spooking the tipsy cat demon. "What're you guys doing here?" Meowing in drunken happiness Kuro hopped on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

"_**Aurora you're here and you brought me fish! Where have you been?"**_ Holding the bag farther out when the neko made a swipe for it she laughed as he nearly fell off her shoulder.

"I don't think you need this, Kuro. It might make you sick." Yowling the demon patted her face with his paw.

"_**No it won't! Give it here!"**_ Shaking her head the demoness pulled the medium sized fish from the bag letting Kuro sink his fangs into in before he hopped off. _**"You're the best!"**_ Sipping her milkshake the teen turned to the 3 other boys.

"So what've you been up to today Hot-Head?" Smiling a fang baring grin the demon Prince thumped his chest with a fist.

"Guess who became a tamer today? That's right I did." Blinking she finished her sweet before wrapping an arm around his shoulders to mess his hair.

"Way to go! That's one more boy I have to put up with." Looking for a trashcan to throw her cup away in she sighed. "The next time anyone summons/ gets a demon it has to be a girl. I don't care if females are rare I'm way outnumbered here." Snorting the half demon broke her hold reversing it as he drug her around laughing.

"You're just jealous that I've got a kick-ass buddy like Kuro now." Biting his forearm to get him to let go she laughed as the bluenette wiped her spit on her shirt.

"Rin I can summon an Earl of Gehenna. Not to mention-" She chanced a glance at the near comatose nekomata. "Kuro's kind of a giant kitten." Opening his mouth to retort the Hanyou shut it grumbling.

"Yea well I'm still a tamer…"

* * *

"So what do you think of Rin Okumura?" Leaning back from his self-made binoculars Amaimon shrugged.

"I can't really say he's never fought all out before. To put it simply, I can't judge him. I'm more interested in the female." Laughing Mephisto leaned in head on his fist.

"Ah yes I'd forgotten you were still unmated. Perhaps if you defeat our youngest brother in battle you can catch her attention." Nodding he hopped up pulling his behemoth behind him.

"I'll have to do more research on her before then." Feeling his eye twitch the green eyed demon sighed.

"Amaimon I didn't give you the infinity key just for you to spy." Waving him off the earth king open the door pushing his pet through.

"I know. Till next time, brother."

* * *

**Reviews welcome! If you have any comments or questions feel free, and if you see any errors tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Following Shiemi as she tugged on her new school uniform Aurora smiled shaking her head. Who would've guess that sweet little Petals would have such an attractive body under her kimonos. Looking down at her own black jeans, teal t-shirt, and black jacket she scowled. If she wasn't such a tomboy she'd probably wear a skirt too, but as it was the half demon decided to stick with the loose, comfy clothes. Hell the only boy she liked had a crush on said blond who was waving. "We're sorry! I made us late because Aurora and Miss Kamiki were helping me with my uniform!" Having to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from snorting at the bug eyed look Yukio had on his face the white haired girl plopped down beside Bon. Jumping up Rin pointed at the blond a heavy blush coloring his cheeks.

"S-Shiemi what's with the new clothes?" Scratching her cheek the green eyed girl ducked her head.

"Well Aurora asked the director to give me a uniform because my kimonos aren't mission material." Tugging the skirt again she blushed. "It looks a bit weird." Shima sputtered.

"No way it looks good!" Bon and Konekomaru nodded in agreement. Rin shook his head before leaning in to mumble something to Yukio who smack him in the face with his clipboard.

"That hurt four eyes!" Pushing his glasses back up Yukio sighed.

"Since everyone is here I'll divide you up into groups. Miwa and Takara. Yamada and Suguro. Kamiki and Shima. Okumura and Moriyama. Mizuka-sempai drew the short straw last night so she has to go alone." Throwing a rather suggestive hand sign his way she huffed rechecking to make sure she had everything she needed. Breaking away from his gushing over Shiemi Rin frowned.

"Wait Rory can't go in alone. What if something happens to her? She can come with us." Nodding the blond smiled.

"We don't mind having another person." Rubbing the back of her head Aurora laughed sheepishly.

"See Yu and I talked about this last night. I volunteered to go alone. I have the most experience from the class and since there's an odd number it only makes sense that I go alone. Ghosts aren't that bad anyway. I'll be fine." Waving she started off into the park hoping to get away before her emotions showed on her face. Clearing the first corner she sighed wiping under her eyes to catch any wayward tears. It really hurt seeing Rin flirt with other girls, even if the dummy didn't know what he was doing. Freezing she drew her knife as a demonic aura closed in on her location. Over the last week she'd felt it but never this close. Jumping as a dark green haired teenager dropped down in front of her she growled.

"Hello!" The boy wandered over poking her here and there with a long black claw muttering to himself before tapping his cheek. "You're not bad. A little weak but that's because your powers are partially sealed in this thingy." Flicking her necklace he blinked when she press her knife against his throat.

"Which prince are you? Mephisto wouldn't let such a high level demon in unless it was one of his brothers." Catching her wrist he squeezed making her gasp as her bones popped in protest.

"My, you are quick. Brother said you were. I'm Amaimon King of Earth." Jerking her arm free she rubbed it scowling.

"What are you doing here?" Circling her he shrugged.

"Spying on you, why? What are you doing?" Blinking she tugged him to a stop because he was making her dizzy.

"I think you missed the point of spying. I'm not supposed to see you or know you're here." Pulling a sucker from his pocket he unwrapped it sticking the sweet in his mouth.

"Oh, oops. I was getting bored anyway. Now I can play with you." Pinching the bridge of her nose she giggled.

"Who knew the one of the big bad demon kings was this adorable. I'm on a mission right now, maybe after I'm finished." Walking around him she nearly tripped over his pet. "Oh sorry little guy, didn't see you down there." Grumbling the hobgoblin squeaked angrily at her. Crouching to its level she patted the green and purple demon's head. "I really am sorry." Looking up at the youkai frowned. "You're here for Rin right? Mephisto wants to know how strong he is, so he called you to fight him." Pulling the sucker stick out of his mouth Amaimon flicked it away having crushed the treat with his teeth.

"Yep. I don't really see why father and big brother have such an interest in my youngest brother. He is the only one to inherit the flames though." Hearing a beep from her pocket she fished around for her phone.

"Huh, they found the ghost." Slipping her cell back in her jacket she stood. "If you promise not to start a fight you can come too." Perking at the mention of fighting he smiled.

"Okay but only if brother doesn't try to start one too." Huffing she walked over to the nearest building, gathering her youki she jumped landing on the roof. Waiting for Amaimon to land beside her she took off laughing. She loved humans but there were some things she loved being able to do as a demon. Hopping from one uneven roof to the next the two youkai made their way towards the golden Mephisto statue just beyond the buildings edge. Leaping down behind a booth she yelped as the green haired demon nearly landed on her. "That was fun, we should do it again." Shaking her head she stomped out from behind the stall waving at Rin when he ran over.

"Rory, Shiemi is playing with the ghost now… Who the hell is this guy?" Darting in front of her the green haired demon snatched Kurikara from the bluenette's hands. "Give that back you bastard!" Letting the red sleeve fall to the ground he ran a claw down the side of the blue sword.

"I'm your older brother Amaimon, king of earth. I wonder if you know what the Koumaken really is." Gripping the sword in both hands he pulled it open engulfing Rin in blue flames.

"Stop it!" Grinning the demon king did it a few more times laughing when Rin charged at him. Jumping away Amaimon thumped the sword on his shoulder sighing as he landed on the golden statue's head.

"I really don't see what the attraction is. Your powers from Gehenna and the blade acts as a portal, nothing special." Leaping beside the elder demon Aurora frowned.

"Give Rin his sword back please. He needs it." Blinking he poked her wrist where he'd squeezed noticing the purple bruise.

"Why, he should be proud of his flames. They're a sign of his standing in the Gehenna hierarchy." Making a grab for the sword she missed as Rin attacked knocking the head from the sculpture. "Oh no! Brother's neck! He won't be happy about that." Helping Rin steady himself Aurora planted her hands on her hips.

"I said no fighting!" Tilting his head the sea green eyed demon king blinked.

'I'm not fighting, I'm dodging." Growling the bluenette grasped the teal haired girls shoulder using her and his tail to balance.

"What do you want?" Sticking another sucker into his mouth the youkai shrugged.

"I was bored." Snarling Rin leapt towards the earth king.

"Give me back my sword dammit!" Flipping away Amaimon hopped up the rollercoaster structure. Turning at the last second he flicked the metal causing the section he was on to fall. Gapping at the stupidity of them both the demoness back flipped away from the debris. It wasn't like she could do anything, they were both Princes and far stronger than she was. Catching herself when the ground shook she looked around for Shiemi spotting her she rushed over just as part of the coaster gave way right above the blond. Aurora didn't have enough time to drag them away, and with her back already injured from the Naberius, the Hanyou covered her friend feeling a blast of fire graze her back seconds before the metal hit. Breathing hard Rin slumped relieved that he had saved Aurora and Shiemi from being crushed by the debris, if something happened to_ her_… Shaking those types of thoughts from his head the half demon growled pushing to his knees.

"Oh are you done already? I didn't even have to use hardly any power. I wonder what would happen if I were to break your sword." Shooing Shiemi away to find Yukio as quickly as she could the white haired girl dashed over swiping the blade from Amaimon's hands. Sheathing it she tossed it to Rin.

"I told you no fighting! This is not the place for two Princes to be battling to see which one is stronger." Frowning the green haired demon huffed.

"Ah is it over already? Another time then." Waving at her Amaimon jumped away. Dropping to her knees in front of Rin she checked him over dabbing the blood away from his face from where Amaimon had punch him. Gently patting his cheek she smiled when he blinked his cerulean eyes back into focus. Pulling her to him he breathed into her neck.

"Rory what happened? I blacked out again, did I hurt anyone?" Hearing someone running closer she smiled.

"No but Amaimon sure handed your ass to you. Put your tail up." Grabbing the furry appendage she wrapped it around his waist for him helping him to his feet as Shiemi came back followed by Yukio.

"Rin are you okay?" Placing a hand on his shoulder the blond winched when he knocked it off growling.

"Don't touch me!" Smiling apologetically at the blond the two tone haired girl helped the Hanyou over to his brother staying close in case he stumbled. "Sorry Shiemi just don't touch me right now." A hand yanked his sword from her grip making the demoness growl turning to the hooded student.

"Give that back Shura." Pushing the hood back red yellow tipped hair slipped free.

"So ya knew it was me, huh. I guess I shoulda known I couldn't fool yer nose." Grinning the redhead tugged the hoodie off, unwrapping her chest. "Yer slow Yukio, and Aurora you took too long to solve the problem." Stars appeared in Rin's eyes while Yukio sighed pushing his glasses up.

"Not you…"

"Yea ya four eyed chicken! It's me. I have to take this guy to the Japanese-branch headquarters." Making a move to jerk him away from the female half demon Shura paused when Aurora growled edging in front of the bluenette.

"If he goes I go." Waving her off the senior exorcist sighed.

"Fine do whatever ya want kid. I've been meaning to talk to Mephisto anyway; as soon as you step into HQ he'll be alerted." Timidly raising a hand Shiemi stepped forward.

"E-Excuse me, but Rin and Aurora were injured." Wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder the redhead grinned smacked the teal haired girl on the back making her drop to one of her knees hissing.

"She'll be fin-" Snarling Rin grabbed Shura's wrist wrenching it behind her back before his brain could catch up to what his body was doing. Raising an eyebrow the 26 year old watched the female demon pat Rin's hands away before he pulled her back up glaring with no real fire because she had stopped him from defending her. "See I told you she'd be fine." Waving her only female friend off Aurora scowled lifting her lip in a silent sneer.

"That _hurt_ Shura. You try having a ghoul slobber all over your back and see how fast you recover." Patting the Hanyou's hands away again when he refused to leave her alone the demoness sighed cupping both if his cheeks and smiling the best she could. "I'm fine, Hot-Head. Yes it hurt but I'm fine." Growling the Prince turned glowing eyes to the senior exorcist.

"Don't touch her again." The redhead laughed.

"Shiro was right you are funny." Turning to the other teacher as Tsubaki rounded the nearest corner Yukio sighed pushing his glasses back up.

"Tsubaki-san could you tell the students to return to their dorms please?" Blinking the PE teacher nodded watching as the 1st class exorcist pulled a key from his pocket and opened a nearby door. "Thank you." Peeking his head through Rin gapped dashing around yelping when Mephisto appeared in front of him scowling.

"Shura to what do we own this pleasure? I was wondering when you would reveal yourself." Narrowing her eyes at Aurora the redhead scratched her cheek.

"I guess I shoulda knew if Batty knew I was here so would yew." Planting her hands on her hips she continued. "I'll get straight to the point then; you're a bastard for keeping Satan's kid a secret. What the hell are you planning?" Raising his hands in defense the purple haired demon laughed.

"Now why would I be planning anything? I always have the Order in mind. Okumura-kun is being raised as a weapon against Satan, but he's not ready yet. He's still too weak to do any real damage; my pupil would have a better chance as it stands now." Nodding Shura crossed her arms.

"Yea the brat is pretty useless now. Can't even hold on to his sword." Rin gave a weak cry of protest with was quickly shushed by the silvery eyed girl. "Was Fujimoto in on this?" Mephisto grinned flashing a mouth full of fangs.

"You could say that, until the hatchling's power awakened Fujimoto raised him." Gritting her teeth the senior exorcist sighed again.

"Whatever the case may be I still gotta report this to the higher ups. I'll be using the Great Cell to interrogate him first though." Stepping aside Mephisto waved her in the right direction.

"Oh do have fun~! Aurora I would like a word with you." Shivering the half demon jogged over picking at her claws. Ignoring the two demons Yukio followed after Shura and Rin who had had his face mushed against the redhead's less than modest bust. "I want you to continue watching Shura for me, and start training Rin in demon etiquette. It's so unsightly for him to run around with his tail out." Feeling her own tail give a twitch she frowned remembering her own lessons on demon manners.

"You realize Rin has always been a wild child right? He likes having his tail out. I have to say I do too. Half demons can't make their tails disappear Mephisto. I'm afraid that's just something you'll have to deal with." Tipping his head the elder youkai tapped his chin smiling.

"Are you back talking?" Paling she back pedaled away bowing her head.

"No, I'm stating a fact. Is there any particular reason Amaimon is inside the barrier?" Patting her head the youkai turned away.

"He's only here to test my youngest brother's strength; I'll make sure he doesn't terrorize anyone. So let's keep this between us, shall we?" Looking over his shoulder he winked holding a finger to his lips. Pinching the bridge of her nose the Hanyou cursed her luck for being stuck with one of the most cynical demons on this side of Assiah.

"I won't tell."

"Good we have an understanding then." Tossing a wave over his shoulder the demon disappeared in a wasp of purple smoke making his underling cough.

* * *

Having made sure Rin was fine after exiting the Great Cell the female demon ventured to Mephisto's mansion leading Shura as she asked random ass question that were getting on the Hanyou's nerves. "When exactly did yer hair turn white? Last time I saw yew it was dark gray." Entering the head master's house and making it far enough in the girl unwound her tail slumping at the feeling of having it free after being bound for so long.

"Almost two and a half years ago now. You should've seen the look on Rin's face he thought I was dying at an early age so he locked me in my room and refused to let me go anywhere for a week. He even waited on me hand and foot, making my favorite dishes and everything." Rounding a corner she sighed sensing the familiar demonic aura of the Earth King just on the edge of her range. "It was so funny, 'cause when he cries Rin snots real bad. So not only did I get soaked I had snot all over me too." Looking around the senior exorcist laughed.

"Who woulda thought the son of Satan would be a cry baby. So how'd the blue monkey take you being a demon yourself?" Biting her lip Aurora turned away.

"I um I haven't told him yet." Pushing the doors to Mephisto's room open she sighed thankful for not being the center of Shura's attention anymore. Making herself comfortable in one of the chairs in his office the redhead crossed her legs.

"I just wanted to tell yew that I'm gonna continue to watch Rin Okumura so I expect a nice place to stay at while I'm here." Looking up from one the record logs he was browsing the demon smiled.

"Of course, having you here certainly puts my mind at ease." Pushing to her feet Shura huffed pushing past Aurora on her way out the door pausing shortly.

"Mephisto, what're you scheming?" Placing the book down he folded his hands, twiddling his thumps.

"I simply want peace in Assiah. It is my home now." Snorting the redhead slammed the door behind her. Rubbing the back of her head the demoness blinked watching Amaimon crawl in through one of the upper windows behind the King of Time. Seeing her, the green haired demon gave a less than enthusiastic wave before letting gravity pull him down to the floor.

"She doesn't trust you brother, how sad for you." Catching Behemoth as it followed after his master the Earth king set the hobgoblin down giving it a good pat. "Today was fun, brother." Seeing a tick form over the purple haired demon's eye Aurora quietly made her way back to Mephisto's gaming room where she was joined shortly by the other two youkai, Amaimon sporting a few lumps. Taking his customary seat in his pink plush chair the headmaster smirked challenging them to a best 2 out of 3 competition.

* * *

Feeling something a little too warm hugging her waist the two tone haired girl grumbled before rolling over in her half-awake state nuzzling the warm pillow she was laying on. Cracking her eyes open she yelped scrambling back or trying to, coming face to face with a cutely drooling Rin. Realizing the half demon was whimpering and shifting as if having a bad dream she paused in her would-be escape noticing that they were both engulfed with blue flames. Glancing around for Kurikara she momentarily forgot that Shura had taken it yesterday. Coming up with plan B she wrapped her tail around his and let her youki wrap around them in calming waves easing his flames to a more reasonable level. Happy that he wouldn't burn their dorm down now she sighed snuggling back into his arms looking at the clock as an afterthought. Oh it was only 10:48 they'd only missed homeroom… Jumping up she drug the other half demon out of bed patting his cheek to wake him up, when that failed she grabbed his pointed ear and pulled.

"Ow what the hell?!" Rubbing the offended lobe he growled untangling himself from the black covers on the floor.

"We're late, Hot head. Haul ass!" Throwing an extra pair of cloths at him Aurora quickly looped her tail around her waist before the drowsy Prince could see the snowy white thing as with waved around behind her. It was bad enough that the bright teal tuft of fur at the end stuck out so much. Turning around to give him some privacy she tugged her own pants on followed by her white button up shirt and black jacket. Yawning the bluenette grabbed his bag from her desk.

"Ok I'm ready." Throwing a piece of gum at his head she laughed taking in his bed head before combing a hand through her own wild hair. Darting down the hall way both teens paused outside the door eyeing each other. Nudging him forward the girl smiled.

"I got your back…" Scowling he eased the door open peeking in.

"Sorry we're late, neither one of us got very much sleep last night." Waving him off Shura grinned from her place on the teacher's desk.

"Just take a seat already." Gapping the blue haired teen let Aurora pull him over to his desk laying his hair clip beside his book before taking her seat behind him. "For being late you get to read the first paragraph, Okumura-kun." Nodding the demon stood, sliding his clip in and opening his book to the right page.

"Since ancient times, Earth Divination has been doc… docu…" Flicking her glasses off her forehead to see where he was the silvery blue eyed demoness sighed. Rin was a good reader in his head, it was only natural he was a Hanyou after all, but out loud was a whole other ballgame.

"Documented…" Pausing he looked back at her with a smile. Rory always had his back; she didn't have to say anything, she'd always been there for him no matter what. She was his best friend after all.

* * *

**Okay I thought the Blue Exorcist movie was supposed to come out the 17 of December but I can't find it anywhere. Does anyone know anything?**

**Also if there are any errors tell me. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Quietly tip toeing into her room at 3 AM was normally no problem for Aurora but today Rin was having trouble sleeping, thinking about all that had happened recently. Tossing her exorcist coat on the back of her desk chair the snowy haired girl plopped down beside the scowling bluenette as Kuro made himself comfortable in her lap, having just been napping on his tamer's stomach. "Rin, why are you still awake?" Setting up the Prince let his tail flop around.

"I don't really know something won't let me go to sleep. I feel like something's about to happen but I don't know what. I've been restless all day and my fur's standing on end." Nodding the demoness understood how he felt; her instincts had been on edge lately too. Normally the only thing that made her relax was a training session, come to think of it; it was time for Rin to start learning how to fight. Catching his hand in her own she pulled him up towards the door.

"I think you're well over do for your lessons to start." Digging around in her bottom desk drawer for the skeleton key Mephisto had given her she gave a cry of triumph pulling it out from under the who knows how old papers in the back. Pulling Rin though the door after she had opened it she smiled, the demon training room hadn't changed at all since the purple haired demon had first brought her here. "This is a room made special, only Mephisto and I have a key here. All the equipment in here is for youkai to use." Dropping her hand Rin sprinted around the room checking every little detail out. Pausing on his way to the weights he frowned.

"Wait why would the clown need demonic equipment?" Letting Kuro down from her shoulder the girl pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Really, Rin? Really? Mephisto is a demon." Gawking the bluenette sputtered.

"Wah- no he can't be!" Shaking her head she smiled patting his hair.

"You would think the fangs, pointy ears, and all around other worldliness would give him away." Crossing his arms the knight-in-training pouted, never a fan of being mocked.

"You know I never pay attention to stuff." Shaking her head she showed him how to work most of the equipment before letting him train on his own for a while. Starting the treadmill beside the weight bench he was using she started out at a leisurely pace.

"So do ya think you'll do any good on your finals?" Frowning the bluenette laid back after checking to make sure only 150 pounds were on each side of the bar, he didn't want to start out with too much.

"I should with you drilling all this crap into my head. Really I don't see why I gotta learn it, you know it isn't that good enough?" Rolling icy blue eyes she sighed.

"What are you gonna do if I'm ever not there?" Raising his head the demonic Prince stared at her hard, eyes glowing an eerie dark blue.

"You'll always be with me, you promised." Smiling she nodded upping her speed.

"So I did."

* * *

A now gray haired 10 year old shifted impatiently from foot to foot waiting for her best friend to get out of detention. It really wasn't his fault that the other boys challenged him to a fight only to lose and cry like little babies, even 3 against 1 and they still lost. It was only to be expected as the bluenette wasn't completely human, and apparently neither was she. Father Fujimoto had set her down last week and explained it all to her, sure she'd known Rin wasn't human but it brought to light a lot about herself like her extra strength, and why the water pipes exploded when she was upset, and why her teeth and finger nails were so sharp, and why her ears were pointed. She was supposed to meet another demon in a few days to help her learn to control her powers and stuff; he was the headmaster of the True Cross Academy or something like that. Hearing a commotion around the side of the building Aurora hopped down the steps hugging her bat plushie closer to her chest. Rounding the corner she stopped gapping at the fight that was taking place in front of her. Not only was it the 3 boys from earlier but one of them had brought along his older brother, who was a middle school student if his uniform was correct. Rin may have been a demon but his blood was still sealed, and he normally didn't want to hurt anyone, only when he had a black out. Setting her plushie and school bag down on a nearby bench she ran over planning to stop them or help out somehow. Wrapping her arms around one of the older boy's she winched.

"Please stop!" Sneering he jerked his arm away making her stumble.

"Go away. He beat up my lil brother, so I'm gonna teach him a lesson." Gritting her teeth she clenched her fists.

"They made Rin fight them! He wouldn't have had to if they hadn't taken my bat from me." Pushing her away the pre-teen scowled.

"Just bud out will ya?" Seeing the bluenette push to his feet she ran between the two spreading her arms out.

"No, if you wanna get to him you gotta go through me first." Catching her arm the boy pulled her aside, out of the way before charging the littler bluenette. They ended up in a tangle of limbs punching and kicking. Seeing an opening Aurora made a grab for the middle schooler because he was on top, only ending up getting elbowed in the nose, the shock and force of it made her stumble back hard head first into the brick wall behind her. Sliding down the rough stone she blinked trying to get her eyes to focus, sadly it was a losing battle as her vision swam and faded to black. The last thing she saw was Rin's tear filled cerulean orbs begging her to stay awake and be okay.

"Rory!" Seeing his closest friend slump to the ground awakened something in the blue-black haired 9-year-old, a dark something that called for revenge against the human that had dared to harm her. Looking back at the pre-teen above him the blue eyed boy let that something take control, throwing the older boy off of him before he blacked out.

Screaming brought Aurora back to the land of awareness, hissing at the pain in the back of her skull she raised her head to see where that horrible sound was coming from. Gasping she rolled away just as the pre-teen slammed into the same spot she had, crying he wobbled to his feet covering his bleeding face before running away following after the other 3 boys who had deserted him. Looking around for Rin she breathed a sigh of relief seeing his red pupils trained on her, at least he was okay. Pushing to her feet she staggered over catching him as he gave a wail and ran into her arms. "Are you okay, Rin?" Wiping his face on her shirt he nodded burying deeper into the material.

"Don't do that again! I thought you died!" Letting his weight pull her to the ground she sniffed tearing up as well while rubbing his back.

"I only hit my head. Something as small as that couldn't make me leave you." Pulling away he gave a weak grin.

"You promise?" Holding her pinkie up she nodded, as he wrapped his little finger around hers.

"I promise to always be there for you." That's how the teacher found them crying and clinging to each other. When their parents got there Fujimoto laughed poking Rin in the side claiming he was well on his way to being a ladies man.

* * *

Tossing her bag onto the nearest seat the icy eyed girl turned to Yukio, who was trying and failing to keep Shura from sneaking beer onto the train. Not only did she have to see the guardian of the True Cross Forest section for herself but also for Rin and Yukio. She really didn't see the point they were both Princes of Gehenna even if the younger twin didn't have the pretty flames to go with it, he still had demon anger issues. Since today was the last day of normal school she had ditched her uniform as soon as the bell had rung, darting to her room to dig out her basketball shorts and t-shirts for the summer months. The Hanyou was happy to say that she kicked ass on her math final thanks to Bon and she was sure Rin passed with a few points to spare too. Watching the other students gather around Yukio she trudged over wrapping an arm around Ryuuji and Shima's necks. "Now that everyone's here." Narrowing his eyes Yukio paused to stare at Aurora for a second before pushing his glasses up and continuing. "The purpose of this training camp is strength training, the second half will have a series of test to see whether you're ready for missions or not. Naturally Kirigakure-sensei, Mizuka-sempai, and I will be leading the summer camp. Any questions?" Waiting for anyone to raise their hands Yukio smiled. "Then let's start our summer out right, everyone on the train." Loosening her arm from around Shima Aurora sighed keeping Bon in her hold.

"Peach Fuzz, I love ya man, but you gotta stop growing and let the other boys catch up. It's awkward to lean on two of you at once." Pausing to think as they filed into their seats the white haired girl smiled. "If I'm bugging you, you can tell me to buzz off." Shrugging her arm off he took a seat beside Renzo and Konekomaru.

"Nah you're not nearly as annoying as some of the other girls I've been around. Besides you act more like a guy anyway." Blinking she wrinkled her nose not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.

"Um thanks I think." Sliding in between Rin and Yukio she fumbled with her iPod until they pulled to a stop outside the forest. Snagging her bag she dashed out of the train breathing in the fresh air laughing when Rin tackled her out of the way of everyone else.

"Move it Batty you're too slow." Rolling around they slammed into a tree thankfully behind a bush because they left a mark. Throwing him off she snorted watching him pick leaves out of his hair that had fallen when they rammed against the tree, spooking everyone else but Yukio. He was used to their random tumbles and had seen some of the things the two Hanyous could roll into without hurting each other. Pushing to her feet she shouldered her pack dusting her black shirt off.

"Now that they children have had their fun we should move on." Frowning the demoness huffed heading the other way.

"Oi Rory, wrong way!" Waving a hand over her shoulder she smiled back at him.

"I have to go check to make sure they captured all the mid-level demons like they were supposed to. Just a precaution, I'll meet you there, Hot-Head." Waiting until they were out of sight she freed her tail and took to the trees, being in the woods always made her feel more alive, and if Rin's tackle was any proof now that his blood had fully awakened so did he. Feeling an annoyingly familiar aura moving closer she sighed changing which limb she was going to land on at the last second to keep Amaimon from landing on her. Glaring she continued on.

"Oh you sensed me coming." Looking at him from the corner of her eye she groaned.

"Why is it every time I've been alone for the last week you always manage to show up?" He blinked making a swipe for her nearly sending her into a tree. Growling she shifted her tail and dug her claws in a branch to swung to the side and miss it.

"I'm bored, you and brother are the only things in Assiah I can play with and not break." Rolling her eyes she dodged again nearly tripping over Behemoth.

"Well you could go back to Gehenna or be a little gentler. I'm breakable too, ya know?" Pausing in his next attack the Earth king frowned.

"Oh I don't wanna break you; you wouldn't make a good mate then." Eyes widening she missed the next branch falling into the river below them. Popping up she gasped scrambling up the bank letting her youki leak out and vaporize the bug still clinging to her.

"That was not water. Ew." Shivering she waited for Amaimon to land beside her before standing up. "What the hell do you mean mate? I never agreed to that." Looping a claw under the neck of her collar he tugged revealing the little silver scar Rin had given her.

"But you let my youngest brother mark you…" Both looked up as a different demonic aura flared. "Uh oh, brother is calling. Bye bye." Turning he disappeared back the way they had come from leaving a gapping demoness behind.

* * *

To say Rin was happy would be a huge understatement; he'd never done anything like this before. Clearing the underbrush he paused seeing Aurora was already there and had a tent set up as well as a funny circle doodled on the ground that tickled when he stepped over it. Having been tracking his unique aura for the last 20 minutes the teal haired girl threw up a wave as she finished digging the fire pit tossing the shovel to the side she wiped her forehead, thinking maybe black wasn't such a good color to wear during the hottest months of the year. Jogging over he grinned letting the two packs on his back slide to the ground. "How'd you get here so fast?" Shrugging she led them back over to the group.

"I knew a short cut." Taking her place beside Yukio she smiled.

"Right since Mizuka-sempai felt like being an over achiever the boys will set up the tents, while the girls light a fire and start dinner." Pulling his coat off the 1st class exorcist grinned. "Well time to begin!"

"Someone's come to party…" Snickering at Shima's comment Aurora sighed fishing the matches out of her pocket. Scouting around the clearing she gathered twigs and branches to light a fire while the other girls tried to think of something edible to eat with what they had. Finally getting fed up with watching them fumble around the bluenette marched over shooing them out of the way before taking over. Sitting beside the less than roaring fire the demoness jumped when Bon sit beside her rubbing his neck and shoulders.

"Should we really be letting Okumura do that?" Pushing her bangs out of her face she laughed before turning to the dragoon-in-training.

"Rin may not look like it but he's a damn good cook." Taking in his pained expression she frowned. "Do you have a head ache again?" Moving behind him she sit on her knees, resting her hands on his shoulders she paused. "Do you mind if I try something?" Feeling her cold hands on his neck Bon's eyes fluttered.

"Do whatever. It's fine with me." Moving her hands she willed his muscles to relax and loosen up as she grazed her finger tips over his neck and through his hair. Humans are made up of about sixty percent of water and being a water demon she could control the flow of must liquids inside the body, making for one hell of a relaxing massage. Stopping when the food was done a little quicker than normal, Rin seemed to be in a bad mood all of a sudden; she smiled as Bon snapped out of whatever trance he'd gone into. "How'd you do that? That's the second time you've stopped my migraines." Wiggling her fingers she laughed excepting the dish the bluenette shoved into her hands.

"Magic. If I told you I'd have to kill you." Spooning some curry into her mouth she hummed. "That's good. Anyway anytime you have a headache feel free to tell me. I'm always willing to help a friend." Blushing he looked down at the plate in his lap, before trying a bite.

"No way! This is actually good." Shima followed soon after sighing in contentment.

"Man, Okumura if you ever switch teams you'll make someone an awesome wife." Snorting Aurora gasped for air.

"I can see it now, pink apron and all!" Scowling the half demon scooped a spoonful of curry off her plate shoving it in her mouth.

"That's not funny, my apron is pink." Swallowing with a little difficulty she laughed wrapping her arm around him.

"I'll get you a manly blue one next time I'm out. I'd hate to know you were the uke instead of the seme." Sputtering he blushed having accidently stumbled across her yaoi stash a few weeks ago. Everyone laughed at their antics and Rin wondered if this was want it felt like to belong somewhere. Sure Aurora always made sure he was included but she was only one person, now others were starting to acknowledge him, and it felt nice.

"Oi Okumura what do you want to drink?" Handing his plate to the icy eyed girl beside him he pushed to his feet.

"It's cool I'll come get one." Following Rin with her eyes Aurora smiled, Rin didn't need her anymore, he had other friends now. Leaning over she whispered in Yukio's ear making him blush and turn to Shiemi.

"That flower looks lovely in your hair." Blushing the blond gently touched the rose smiling softly.

"I didn't think you'd notice, Yuki-Chan." Messing with his glasses he looked away.

"Of course I noticed, how could I not, it's you after all." Leaving the budding couple alone the snowy haired girl crawled into her tent reemerging with a fluffy white blanket; wrapping it around her she snuggled in waiting for everyone to finish eating. As the others put their plates away and sit back down she sighed standing up letting her cover hang like a cape behind her.

"All right so now that dinners done the first test can start." Motioning for Yukio to continue she frowned seeing Shura down a beer.

"Oi she's under age ain't ya gonna take those away from her?" Eyeing the redhead carefully the 1st class exorcist pushed his glasses up.

"What are you talking about, she just turned 26-" Cutting off he caught the can that bounced off his head growling lowly. "Cut the shit and get to work." Blinking he realized he'd lost his temper. "Sorry everyone, now please listen…" Narrowing her eyes at the younger twin Aurora scanned his aura, she was sure she'd sensed the tiniest amount of youki leaking out but it was gone now. Shrugging she waited for him to finish explaining what the other student had to do before dragging Rin over to Shura.

"I don't think you understand the situation, you can't use your flames out there. Its night time and you'll light up like a Christmas tree." Scowling he pulled away from the slightly intoxicated senior exorcist.

"Then how am I supposed to do anything?" Knocking him on the forehead a few times the demoness frowned.

"Even if you can't 'flame on' out there you still have your other abilities and an almost fully functioning brain." Gently pulling his ear when he gave a weak protest she smiled. "Plus you have a wooden sword practice your form and if that fails whack the hell outta um."

"Wait aren't you going to be doing this too?" Pulling her blanket closer the shook her head.

"No I'm already an exorcist, doing this test would only add someone else to watch." Nudging him back over to the others she rubbed her head turning to Shura. "You sense them right?" Eyes darting to the right the senior exorcist gave a quick nod.

"Yea, but as long as they stay over there it shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

**If you see any errors please point them out otherwise…**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her tail gave an involuntary twitch feeling Rin's aura spike not 10 minutes into the exam, standing beside Shura Aurora hissed swiping at the redhead with her claws when the older female poked the teal tufted appendage swaying behind her. "Easy there, I was only curious." The snowy demonic trait puffed up as the demoness's hackles rose.

"That's a good way to get your arm ripped off. Demon's don't let anyone touch their tails." Waving her off the redhead laughed.

"I can't believe Rin still hasn't figured out you're not human. The kid's gotta be slow." Growling Aurora gave her tail an extra hard wag smacking Shura in the back of the head. Pinching the bridge of his nose Yukio looked over at the two.

"What are you up to? Why didn't you inform the Vatican?" Taking another sip of her beer she laughed.

"He asked me to train him, and said he wanted to be paladin. I like boys how aim high, I see why Shiro asked me to mentor him." Yukio blinked staring at the senior exorcist in shock.

"D-Dad really did that?" Turning her can upside down she frowned before chucking it away.

"Yea, he asked me to help the fur ball over there too. But I declined, so Mephisto had to take her." Hissing the Hanyou jumped into a tree just outside the circle where she had a clear view of Amaimon and Mephisto.

* * *

Yawning the icy eyed girl jumped awake when a bottle rocket went off in the distance. Hopping down from her perch the demoness rubbed her eyes unaware of the dark circles under them. "You want me to get this or you?" Sighing the 1st class exorcist checked his guns.

"I will you won't do any good half awake." Nodding she wrapped her blanket tighter around her hoping to save any body heat she had. Mumbling Shura set up.

"Yea yew go get um." Gritting his teeth the 15 year old disappeared into the bushes growling under his breath. "That kid's gonna get an ulcer." Sensing an incoming aura Aurora looped her tail around her waist seconds before Takara cleared the foliage followed by the biggest toy robot she'd ever seen carrying a peg lantern; a few minutes later Izumo waltz through the trees surrounded by baby kitsune pushing the other stone lamp.

"Well now the others have to find some way to get here." Tapping her foot she waited another 10 minutes before they stumbled through the brush.

"Thank god we're back!" Scanning the students Aurora frowned.

"This is everyone… Who set off the bottle rocket?" Blinking she snarled rounding on the Earth King who landed just behind Shiemi outside the protection barrier. "What'd you do?"

"Tah-Dah! Go Behemoth!" Growling the demoness hopped away earning shocked gasped from the other students. Unsheathing her knife she bit her thumb coating the hilt in blood.

"Silver wing technique: blood sacrifice." Jumping away she swung narrowly missing the hobgoblin. A sudden wave of fire sent all three demons flying, crashing into the tree beside Amaimon she growled looking up at Mephisto. "What the hell?" Sipping a cup of tea he laughed.

"When one lives more than 1000 years one must create his own entertainment. How else am I to gage Okumura-kun's power?" Pushing to her feet she started after the green haired demon only to be blindsided by his pet. "Dammit!" Bashing the hobgoblin in the head with her sword she pushed it off when Behemoth slumped against her. Dashing through the trees she growled nearly running into Shura's protective barrier. Seeing her, the bluenette jogged over after checking to make sure Shiemi was all right.

"Hurry and get in here Rory." Tapping a claw on the invisible wall she sighed.

"I can't once you're outside you have to stay out until the barrier falls. Amaimon didn't get to anyone right?" Shura sighed having hoped the demon that attacked them really wasn't the Earth king.

"Yer trainings over now that Amaimon's here. Just to be safe I'll hafta use CCC concentrate holy water on ya." Holding a hand up Izumo flailed it at a loose for what to do.

"Amaimon as in king of earth? One of the eight kings of Gehenna? He's the demon we just saw?" Walking around the circle to be closer to the others Aurora sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Yes that Amaimon. He's been here for weeks, why'd he have to pick now to attack?" Tapping her cheek she turned away scanning the nearby woods for any trance of his youki. Uncapping a container of holy water the redhead splashed some on every kid realizing a second too late that it would give Rin away, only for the water to freeze midair and return to the container. Meeting a pair of glaring ice blue eyes she laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Oops, thanks fur ball." Watching the interaction between the two and the fact that water had just frozen in the air Bon frowned tying his hair back.

"Ain't ya gonna splash some on Okumura and Aurora?" Shrugging the senior exorcist sighed.

"Fur ball's outside the barrier and Rin's allergic." Growling the bluenette stomped up to his mentor.

"That's all the more reason Rory needs to be covered. What if that freak comes back she's the only one out there." Waving him off Shura took a seat beside the cooler.

"Relax she can take care of herself. She is an exorcist ya know. Yer the one he's after anyway." Summoning his sword from her stomach she held it out to him. "When he comes back I want you to leave here with Koumaken." Snatching the sword he growled.

"If Rory wasn't in danger I wouldn't take this, I was supposed to beat you before I got it back." Huffing the redhead grinned.

"Yer gonna need all the help you can get going up against Amaimon. He's not a small fry; he's a king of Gehenna." Grounding his teeth the half demon growled.

"Shiemi what are you doing go back!" Swinging towards Aurora's panicked voice Rin paled seeing his blond friend step outside the circle. Racing forward Shura cursed seeing the parasite wiggling under the girl's skin.

"Fur ball grab her she's being controlled!" Grabbing her arm the female Hanyou pulled her to a stop before Amaimon landed beside her knocking her away and scooping the blond into his arms.

"Not fast enough, my mate. This girl will only obey my commands now." Snarling low Rin started forward only for Shura to stop him with her sword.

"You bastard get away from her and let Shiemi go!" Cocking his head to the side he blinked.

"No. Bye Now." Jumping away the demon disappeared into the forest. Running around Shura's blade the bluenette shot after his kidnapped friend sliding to a stop when Behemoth jumped in his way. Looking for anyway around it he gapped as the teal haired girl tackled the goblin out of the way.

"Hurry Rin, save Petals!" Nodding dumbly he raced past seconds before Behemoth threw her off into a nearby tree where she landed hard cracking bones in the process. Baring her fangs she snarled making the lower level demon pause meeping as her youki rose to visible heights. "I am getting so fucking tired of getting my ass kicked by little piss ant demons." Stopping the hobgoblin when he charged her again she growled wrapping her hand around it's tail and flinging it against the nearest tree. A boom shock the ground as a wave of debris marked the path Rin fly as he slid across the forest floor. Following after Ryuuji and the others Aurora sped past shocking the students. Skidding to a stop when she cleared the trees the demoness felt her fangs break skin as she bit her lip.

"I thought this girl was important to you. Oh well since I've already gone through the effort of taking her I might as well have one of her eye balls. I have a distant cousin who deals in the occult." A bottle rocket whizzed by drawing the demon king's attention.

"Run Okumura we've got his attention!" Forcing himself up the bluenette winced.

"Get away from here you idiots!" Gritting his teeth Bon stepped forward pointing at the panting Hanyou.

"Shut up you moron, we're gonna help you whether you like it or not." Konekomaru gasped as his bottle rocket slipped through his fingers.

"I-I didn't mean to do that!" Snorting the pinkette covered his mouth.

"His hair looks like broccoli." Frowning at being laughed at Amaimon bounded over kicking the snickering boy in the stomach sending him flying. Paling Aurora darted in the way taking the force of the landing herself, crying out as her cracked ribs protested. Leaning Shima against the tree she looked up when the little aria-in-training cried out falling to the ground clinching his arm.

"Konekomaru!" Seeing Bon picked up by his neck the demoness ran over gripping the arm that was holding him.

"Amaimon leave them out of this. You wanted Rin, they're human." Blinking the Earth let the teen go turning fully to the female demon dropping Shiemi non-to-gently as well.

"I was getting bored with that anyway. I'll just take you instead." Catching her chin in between his fingers the demonic Prince forced her head side to side examining her. "You're not beautiful or powerful, but I guess you'll have to do." Feeling a pulse deep inside himself Rin pushed to his feet snarling.

"Leave her alone!" Tilting his head the green eyed demon peeked at his youngest brother.

"I can't do that, she's to be mine." Undoing the red sleeve that covered his sword the bluenette clinched his fists until they turned white. Turning the snowy haired girl around Amaimon pulled her to his front licking the spot where Rin's bite mark rested earning a blast of youki from the boy. "If you let me have her, I'll leave the rest of your pack alone."

"Nii-san don't do it!" Giving a humorless laugh the bluenette raised his sword.

"What's the point of trying to be human if Rory isn't with me? Without her it's meaningless." Jerking her face out of Amaimon's hold she pleaded with her eyes.

"Please Rin don't do it, I'll be fine, I promise." Glaring at her with true contempt for the first time he jerked the sheath from Kurikara off engulfing himself in blue flames.

"Think about someone other than me for once! Come on I'll be your opponent!" Gasping the earth king released the female Hanyou skipping over to the youngest Prince of Gehenna.

"Yay, brother wants to play now!" Rubbing her jaw were a black bruise was already present the girl crawled over to Bon who was frozen staring at the demons battling.

"Peach Fuzz come on! We gotta get outta here while Amaimon's busy." Shocked brown orbs flicked in her direction before going back to the raging youkai. Grabbing his shirt she shook him. "Dammit think about Konekomaru and Shima they're hurt!" Blinking rapidly his refocused. "Yukio have you-" Cutting off she looked at the tiny worm wiggling in the tweezers he was holding.

"Everyone we need to move!" Hoisting Shiemi onto his back the younger twin lead everyone away from the war zone bumping into Shura on the way. "Where were you?" Jabbing a finger over her shoulder she frowned.

"I was dealing with Amaimon's pet but it ran off before I could finish it." The tremors suddenly stopped causing everyone to look towards the last place the demons had landed. Focusing her eyes Aurora could make out the tiny figures of three demons, Mephisto had finally decided to step in it would seem. Blinking she gasped as the purple haired youkai sailed through the air clearly being punched by the earth king, sighing when the giant coo-coo cloak disappeared.

Snarling under his breath the half demon charged Mephisto. "He tried to take her from me! Bring him back so I can kill him!" Wagging a finger the Time King floated out of his youngest brothers reach chackling.

"My, younger brothers are so troublesome. It would seem as though you've been consumed by your flames." Snapping his fingers the purple eyed demon disappeared, reappearing beside his student making her jump. "I stopped the fight but it would look as if Okumura-kun has lost his rational mind. If he doesn't stop soon I'm afraid he'll be put down." Growling at the demon perched on the fence beside her Aurora felt her youki pulse in response to Rin's raging aura, feeling the invisible pull. Turning somber eyes to the younger twin she inhaled trying to calm her thoughts.

"Yukio I'm going back in." Setting Shiemi down he frowned helping the blond steady herself.

"Are you sure Aurora, after-" Snarling the demoness grabbed his shirt lifting him off the ground.

"Yes, dammit! They'll kill Rin if he doesn't stop. And you don't neglect telling me what a monster I already am, so you shouldn't be worried now." Hardening his resolve the 1st class exorcist nodded. Setting Yukio back on his feet the female Hanyou hissed feeling her ears elongate and her tail unwound itself from her waist. Not glancing at anyone for fear of seeing hate and terror on their face Aurora darted into the trees planning on heading the raging Prince off before he could reach their friends, hopefully leading him back to Kurikara's sheath. Spotting the flaming half demon through the trees she stopped on a branch behind him, whistling. "Oi Hot-head!" Waving she dashed off scouting the area for his scabbard, getting tackled from behind was not what she expected. Tail wagging happily the young Prince bent down sniffing her neck giving it a lick to cover up the scent of another male there. Cracking her eyes open after realizing she'd closed them she shifted so they weren't on top of her tail. "Rin?" Cocking his head to the side he gave a grumble. Sighing she let her head fall back against the ground, at least he wasn't trying to kill her. Pushing him back she set up watching him for a moment before catching his hand and pulling him up leading him over to where his sheath was, or should've been. Realizing what the odd blue shape was under Mephisto's cape she growled making the bluenette freeze and look around. Sniffing the air and finding nothing to cause alarm the demon squeezed her hand letting his flames coat her as well. Realizing what a strange feeling it was to actually have the blue fire covering her whole body she shivered as they cleared the woods, frowning when they were swarmed form all sides she tightened her hold on Rin's hand as he snarled swiping at the exorcists. Tugging him along she jumped over the humans, hearing Shiemi give a scream the white haired girl cut her glowing black eye towards the blond.

"The flames are the same as they were that night." Mephisto appeared behind the two half demons breaking their hold on each other. Snarling low the young Prince bared his fangs and snapped at his classmates as the purple haired head master sheathed Kurikara. Gasping Aurora caught Rin, falling to the ground as his weight landed on her front jarring her now broken ribs. Petting his head Aurora shushed Rin as he regained his senses, wiping the trail of drool form his mouth and glaring up at her mentor.

"It's been a while angel. I must congratulate you on the new meister of paladin." Landing in front of the 3 demons the blond knight frowned.

"I see you've finally shown your true colors, keeping the spawn of Satan right under our nose." Hissing when the knight moved closer Aurora patted the bluenette's check.

"Rin awake. Now isn't the time to sleep." Yawning the teen snuggled into her front completely oblivious to the fact his life was in danger.

"Rory?" Blinking his eyes into focus he shot up nearly clipping her forehead with his own. "What happened to Amaimon?" Now that her hands were free she wrapped them around her middle rocking to keep the pain away causing her vision to swim.

"Now is not the time for small talk. Aurora Mizuka I knew we should have killed you when your demon blood awakened, now perhaps the council will see things my way." Hissing she eased to her feet leaning heavily on the guard rails beside her, adrenaline was a wonderful thing but it sucked when it went away. Panting from the effort of standing with broken ribs and multiple other wounds from being tossed around like a doll she straightened holding her high, willing her tail to stay upright and not drag like it wanted to.

"I have done nothing to warrant the council's wrath, I've kept Rin under control for the last 3 months without incident. Tonight was a fluke." Hearing Rin's fast intake of breath she winced knowing he was placing all the clues together, that she had keep her secret from him, that she had lied to him while he told her everything.

"You're a… a demon?" Looking over her shoulder she gave a sad smile.

"I swear I'll explain everything later." His beautiful blue eyes dimmed before he looked away and biting his lip so hard a trail of blood dribbled down his chin.

"Oh isn't that touching? A demon lied to another demon, who would've ever guessed. Caliburn, give me strength." Pulling his sword free the paladin paused as his headset clicked on. "Yes. Understood. Sir Mephisto Pheles has been ordered to appear before the Grigori for interrogation. I'll be taking Satan's spawn and the female demon as material evidence." Mephisto grinned snapping his fingers changing his clothes to something a little more businesslike.

"Oh I can't wait!" Pushing his glasses up Yukio sighed.

"I'll take the Exwires to the medical ward." Realizing his classmates were still there Rin pushed past Aurora completely ignoring her, even when she winced wrapping an arm around her middle.

"Is everyone okay?" Gritting his teeth the Bon narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell is Satan's kid in the academy?!" Jerking back Rin raised his hand trying to explain, but failing. The dragoon-in-training coughed spiting a mouth full of blood out afterwards. Watching his brother lead Ryuuji away Rin switched his attention to Shiemi who stood frozen.

"S-Shiemi are you okay?" The blond teared up pressing her lips. "W-What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"How can you act like nothing happened!? You're a demon!" Yukio placed a hand on her shoulder gently pulling her through the opened door way clicking it shut behind him.

"Shiemi…" A hand grabbed the back of his shirt forcing him to walk towards a different door, once they were inside Arthur forced him to his knees as people gasped. Pushing to his knees the half demon screamed feeling his right foot be cut off by the knight's sword. Giving a weak growl Aurora wiped at the paladin only seceding in being kicked into a nearby pillar where she slumped to the floor doing her best to remain awake. Now was a time she wished she'd inherited demonic healing.

"You haven't changed one damn bit." Aurora wasn't sure what happened the next few minutes after Mephisto pulled her back on her feet but she snapped as alert as her broken body would let her when Rin roared.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not a weapon, or demon king, or savior! I'm Rin Okumura! I'm gonna become a paladin and kick Satan's ass." One of the Grigori smirked.

"Hold your tongue demon. It is true that demons are Assiah's enemy but since ancient times Sir Pheles has aided us in the fight against them, which must be taken into consideration. We will have a vote, to decide whether we will participate in Sir Pheles's wager." Moments ticked by before the man spoke again. "Very while we accept but we have conditions…" A wave of relief washed over the demoness as the marble floor came up to meet her and everything faded to black, Rin would live a while longer that's all that mattered.

* * *

**So yea I'm not really liking this chapter over all but it'll have to do. If you see any mistakes tell me.**

**Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jolting awake didn't help Aurora's already broken body, but the pain helped her focus on what was going on around her. Yukio had taken a seat on the foot of her bed surrounded by a circle of her other class mates. Feeling the bed move Yukio pushed off walking to the top of it making sure the demoness didn't make any sudden movements that might disconnect any of the cords she was attached to. Along with broken ribs her lung had been damaged, so the white haired girl had been hooked up to a number of different machines. The problem wasn't the damage it was her stubbornness to not wake up. Yawning she bared her fangs letting her tongue roll. "What's everyone doing here?" Frowning the 1st class exorcist pushed his glasses up.

"Aurora you've been unconscious for two days." Fumbling around for the remote to her bed she jumped when Bon snorted pushing it into her hand. Finally getting the bed up to look at everyone she frowned not seeing the blue-eyed boy she was hoping to.

"Where's Rin?" Giving a small smile the brunette shook his head.

"Even when you're in pain your first thought has always been Nii-san." Retaking his seat at the bottom of her bed the twin sighed. "Rin feels betrayed right now. He hasn't been to see you since the trial." Clearing his throat Yukio looked at his students. "Now that Mizuka-sempai is awake I can tell you what you want to know." Staring down at her hands the teal haired girl bit her lip. So Rin really was angry with her, she couldn't say she blamed him. There was no reason to keep this from him for so long even after his own demonic lineage had been revealed. It had just become a habit to keep it a secret, one that may have just cost her, her friendship with the bluenette. "Okumura-kun, no, Rin is a child bore by a human women that Satan's possessed body impregnated 15 years ago. Until 3 months ago he had no idea he was anything but human. Mizuka-sempai and I made sure to keep any demon we could away from him." Bon narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute, Aurora's a demon, shouldn't she count?" Rubbing her aching chest the girl smiled letting her tail snake its way out from under the covers.

"My demon blood was nearly nonexistent before I met Rin. The reason it took Rin's powers so long to manifest was because when we were little he bit me and forced what little youki he had gathered into my body to strengthen mine and bringing it to the surface. The only reason I was allowed to live was because Shiro saw how Rin acted around me, I've been the only one who's ever been able to calm him down since we met." Konekomaru looked up as a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Okumura-sensei if you're Okumura-kun's twin brother wouldn't that-"

"I didn't inherit the flames. I was too weak." Ringing his hands he continued. "I undergo weekly checkups to make sure I'm still human, and so far nothing has shown up yet." Pushing to his feet Bon paced thinking everything over.

"If his powers have always been kept under control why did they flare up 3 months ago?" Fidgeting with the IV in her arm the Hanyou slowly pulled it out letting the clear tube fall to the floor.

"Astaroth, the king of decay possessed a boy that went to our middle school. Rin's always had a short temper and got into fights. So of course the demon had to pick a fight with Hot-Head. Needless to say I got captured and the asshole started gloating about it. Rin's very protective of his pack, next thing I know bam blue flames." Realizing how she'd just explained that the silvery eyed girl blinked. "Excuse the rather dull explanation; they seem to have given me the good pain medication. Hey that rhymed somewhat… a little…. Never mind."

* * *

Pausing as he stepped into the demonic training room his _ex_-best friend at the moment had shown him earlier that week Rin growled taking in the golden-eyed deer youkai that was flirting with his mentor as said _ex-_best friend rested on a nearby weight lifting bench. "Oi bastard what're you doing here?" Thankfully the Earl had warn a shirt this time, and didn't look like he was about to have a wild night. Turning to the fuming teen Furfur sighed casting a sympathy filled look towards his mistress.

"My Lady has asked me to stand in for herself as your demon mentor as she cannot move without feeling some amount of pain." Blue eyes flicked towards the snowy haired girl locking on the swaying white and teal appendage hanging off the bench beside her, a black ring encircled the base much like the silver one on his tail. Seeing the boy's attention wasn't on him anymore the deer demon whacked him on the back of his head. Yelping the Prince rubbed the sore spot growling.

"What was that for?" Furfur's deer-like tail gave a twitch.

"You must always keep your opponent in sight. My Lady has instructed that I am to aid you in learning to control your flames. Your main problem is that you're afraid of them; you must realize that you control them, they do not control you." Taking the bag of offered candles from Shura the Earl winked making the knight roll her bright purple eyes. Sitting three in a line the demon sighed. "Try to pay attention please. Light the two on the end at the same time. I want you to do this until you can achieve it in your sleep. Anytime you have free should be spent practicing." Snorting the bluenette crossed his legs taking a seat in front of the candles.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Concentrating on the wicks the half demon growled before a plum of blue flames burst from him scorching the floor. Throwing up a barrier at the last second saved the Earl but Aurora felt her eye twitch as the book she was browsing through disintegrated in her hands. Waving a hand at the water sprinklers above her a stream of water floated down forming a liquid shield between the three. Pulling another book from her bag the demoness chanced a glance up at her secret love sighing when she realized he'd turned away as soon as she'd started using her powers. It was going to take a lot to get back on Rin's good side if she even could. The boy valued honesty and loyalty above all else. Turning her head the silvery eyed girl watched Yukio and Shura compete in the batting cages. If it was one thing Shura was good for it was helping Yukio relieve some of his pint up stress, seriously the boy was going to give himself an ulcer. Pausing a second she dug around in her bag pulling her old bat plushie free, hugging the gray thing to her chest. If Rin hadn't visited her how had the thing gotten inside her hospital room? Maybe Mephisto or Yukio had brought it…

Hearing Furfur nag Rin about his self-control Aurora hide her face in her book trying her best not to laugh. That was the seventh time the boy had burnt all three candles or missed completely. Growling the bluenette set back. "So you're telling me that all I have to do is this?" A long ear twitched as the Earl turned away from watching the two exorcists duel in the batting cages.

"Until my Lady has recovered enough to take over, yes. Lady Shura will train you in swordsmanship, and you must study." Marking her page the girl shut her book dropping it back into her bag. Waving the Earl over she rubbed her forehead pushing her reading glasses to the top of her head.

"Can you make a barrier that will hold in his flames completely? He's losing his temper and I don't want him to burn any more of Mephisto's stuff." Nodding he cast a spell under his breath just in time to catch the explosion of flames that would have charred the two humans. As it was Aurora's barrier turned to steam at the intense heat she only saved her bag because it was behind her. "That's really starting to get annoying…" Pushing to her feet the demoness slowly wobbled to the door pausing when Yukio called out to her.

"Where are you going?" Leaning on the doorframe she winced, dammit broken ribs hurt, turning to the student-teacher she gave a small smile.

"I'm useless here until my ribs and lung heals. Furfur can handle things for now; I'm going to see if I can help the others or go mope in my corner of woe." Slowly making her way up the stairs Aurora sighed. She was probably going to go mope on the roof; Bon had made it perfectly clear that she and Rin were not on their friend list right now.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Blinking out of her light doze Aurora leaned around the corner of the roof peeking at the strange sight before her. What was Konekomaru doing up here talking to a Gale spirit. They possessed the weak minded, and the aria-in-training was anything but. "Why do you reject me? If we join we can kill the son of Satan and keep your friends safe." Shaking his head the little Exwire back away, glancing around nervously.

"That's not… That's not…" Swooping down the black crow landed in front of the boy.

"But that is what you wanted. And I can make it happen."

"You're wrong!" Chackling the dark spirit began to disappear.

"Except the darkness in your soul, so I may join you." Jerking back when the demon's red eyes turned towards her the demoness jolted back biting her lip as her injuries pulled. Scrambling as fast as she could towards the door of the roof she cursed pulling her phone from her pocket. Yukio needed to know about this now.

Meeting the 1st class exorcist in the hallway she huffed, trying to move quickly while not jarring ribs took a lot of effort. Pushing his glasses back up the brunette frowned letting her catch her breath. "What do you mean a demon's trying to posse Miwa?" Running a hand through her teal fur on her tail she growled.

"Just what it sounds like, a Gale spirit is trying to weaken Konekomaru's resolve so it can take control. You have to hurry and find him before he tries to attack Rin." A sudden scream had both middle class exorcists running or in the girl's case hobbling towards the classroom. Miwa tumbled out the door followed closely by a flaming Prince. Bon and Shima rounded the corner having heard their friends yell too.

"Koneko what's wrong?" Scrambling back the aria-in-training paled watching the half demon stomping closer.

"I don't know Okumura just attacked me!" Pausing Rin watched the black crow materialize beside the little Exwire.

"Can't you see that demon?" Following his brother's sword Yukio could make out a hazy image that soon faded from view. Jumping to his feet the two tone haired male narrowed his eyes.

"The only demon I see here is you!" Checking Miwa to make sure he was okay Yukio pushed his glasses back into place before standing.

"Nii-san calm down and put your sword away." The Gale spirit sniggered moving from Konekomaru to Yukio then back. Growling the Hanyou lashed out the only way he knew how, sending a wave of flames towards the group. Yelping Aurora shuffled to the front letting the hell fire hit her, looking down at her ruined shirt afterwards; thankfully she had worn her uniform today so she had replacements. The others were quite shaken up having never been that close to the blue flames before. Stomping around the girl Yukio grabbed both his brother's wrists slamming the Kurikara back into its sheath. "Dammit Rin think before you use your flames! You could hurt someone, they kill people!" Pinching the bridge of his nose Yukio turned his head to the others. "Please excuse us, we need a family moment." Pulling a paler than normal Rin down the hallway Yukio growled snapping the half demon out of whatever daydream he'd fallen into. Pushing him into the nearest classroom where no one could her them the younger twin counted back from 10 giving Rin time to talk.

"I hit Rory… Why didn't you check to make sure she was okay?!" Glaring at the bluenette Yukio pulled his glasses off wiping them on his shirt.

"Aurora is a demon." Rin flinched at the reminder, feeling his chest ache. "She can withstand more than a normal human. She isn't affected by your flames for whatever reason; if she were you would have already killed her." Sliding his glasses back into place the brunette felt a headache coming on. "When you lost control 4 days ago Aurora went back into the forest to find you and calm you down before you got to close to any of the others. When you came out of the forest both of you were covered in flames. She is the only person in Assiah that can survive direct contact with you while you're in demon form. Father let her live because of that, if you ever lost control she was to keep you busy long enough for actions to be taken to stop you. Not even she knew that." Looking down Rin bit his lip something he had picked up from the snowy haired girl he'd grew up with.

"So she's okay?" Feeling his eye twitch because of his brother's narrow mindedness the first class exorcist sighed.

"Yes, besides the broken ribs and punctured lung. She told me Miwa-san is being possessed by a demon, is that why you attacked him?" Looking up he crossed his arms nodding.

"Yea, you know I always rush into stuff without thinking. I thought I could make the thing go away but it didn't help at all." Turning back towards the door Yukio frowned.

"Shiemi's on her way with herbs I need to make a medicine to force the demon out of Miwa-san, until then please stay out of trouble." Rubbing the back of his head the bluenette nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

Lingering after the others Bon and Aurora looked at each other.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rubbing her head the demoness laughed lightly, wincing when her ribs pulled.

"I'm a water based demon; fire doesn't affect me as it would humans. Plus I thought you'd be happy that one of the youkai was willing to die." Knocking her on the forehead with his knuckles Bon sighed.

"Look just cuz I'm mad at ya doesn't mean I want you to die. I understand why you didn't tell me about the demon shit but Okumura deserved to know." Glancing in the direction the twins went she sighed wiping at her eyes when they started to water.

"I know I completely blew it, but I just got so used to keeping it from everyone it became a habit. You really should go easy on Rin, he was only doing what Yu and I told him. Also there really is a demon trying to possess Konekomaru so keep an eye on him will ya?" Crossing his arms the boy frowned.

"I didn't see anything. Are you sure?" Her tail gave a flick nearly whacking the wall.

"Only people who have a certain trait in their souls can see Gale spirits, hate is mostly the emotion they want. Rin can see it because he's a Prince of Gehenna, and I can because I have the trait, Yukio can see an outline of the spirit, even if he doesn't have the flames he's still Satan's son."

"What you said makes sense, but who could you hate?" Shaking her head she turned away.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on Koneko, okay?"

* * *

Looking up from her book Aurora pushed her glasses up before standing and opening the door to her room. Blinking in surprise the second class exorcist moved aside so Shiemi could come in. "Um, I thought you were going to Yu's room? He's the expert pharmacologist." Setting everything that was in her arms down on the empty desk on the other side of the room the blond fidgeted looking anywhere but the demoness in front of her. Giving an annoyed flick of her tail the silvery eyed girl sighed, tossing her book onto her bed. "Look petals, I know you're taught to fear demons because of your background, but I'm still me. I'm still the same girl you meet when we were 12; the only thing that's changed is you can see my tail now." Taking a step forward she stopped when the green eyed girl took a step back. "Fine, you wanna be that way." Not even bothering to knock Yukio walked right in, glancing between the females.

"The sooner we get this finished the sooner Miwa-san is back to normal. Suguro and Shima are watching him now." Nodding the whited haired girl pulled her rolling chair over, cutting some of the needed plants with her claws.

* * *

Following Yukio and Shiemi the teal haired girl glanced around looking for any sign of the Gale spirit, Bon had called not ten minutes ago yelling about Konekomaru transforming and jumping out of their dorm room's window. Hearing a screech all three looked up watching a flaming Rin and possessed Miwa fall from the roof of an abandoned building. Rolling away the half demon growled baring his fangs.

"What the hell Konekomaru? Why'd you decide to side with this demon!? Don't you know that's what you have friends for? So they can help you not somebody else!" Shaking his head the little aria-in-training back away.

"N-no, they couldn't help me defeat you. I have to protect them!" Snarling Aurora grit her teeth, drawing the boy's attention.

"Bon and Shima never asked you to do that! You're only hurting them by letting that spirit control you!" Screaming in pain Miwa threw a hand up causing a blast of wind to knock everyone back.

"Shiemi!" Sliding to a stop on the concrete the demoness pushed herself up, wondering where the hell her summons was along with Shura when they really needed them. "Are you okay?" Turning to the sound of Rin's voice she paled realizing he had caught the blond without even casting a glance in her direction. Feeling her heart crack a little more the female half demon forced herself up easing towards the now unconscious boy. Pulling the potion she had just helped make from the front pocket on her white shirt the icy eyed girl made sure Konekomaru swallowed all of it before setting back and watching as a black wasp floated from his mouth. Pausing eye level with her the spirit cackled.

"What a divine aroma your soul gives off. Yours is the blackest of hatred, self-loathing has such a pleasant flavor." Letting her youki pulse she hissed as the weakened demon withered away. Breathing out a sigh of relief the demoness smiled seeing Shiemi was going to be okay too. As long as Rin was happy, so was she. She could get through the emotional pain if only for as long as the Prince still needed her.

* * *

**Okay college started back today so updates will slow down. If there any mistakes tell me i'll fix um. **

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rin hadn't spoken to her in nearly a month. A whole month. She was all for being mad but she must have really broken his trust in her for the demon Prince to ignore her that long. Seeing as the bluenette was giving off stronger than normal youki waves the last few weeks she'd moved farther back, to the last row in fact. Wishing to be left alone in her self appointed isolation. Shiemi had also moved to beside Kamiki, still within Rin's range but far enough away to know that something was off. Rubbing the black circles under her eyes she squinted trying to make out the words right in front of her face. Aurora was sure she hadn't slept more than 4 hours this week and it was Wednesday. Not only that but she had nearly made a fatal mistake during her last mission with Yukio, the half demon had let a giant hobgoblin get past her defenses and only the Dragoon's quick actions had saved her a painful trip to the hospital. The water demon was positive that Yukio would be better off if the council had just ordered her to be locked away; it wasn't like she was doing anything meaningful anymore. Making rooky mistakes and nearly costing them the mission.

"When's your birthday?" Not expecting anyone to actually talk to her while she was reading Aurora jumped yelping as her tail swung around knocking Shima's legs out from under him. Laughing she stuck her hand out pulling the pinkette back up.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting that. Why do ya wanna know my birthday?" Grinning he wiggled his eyebrows making the half demon snort.

"I'm gonna tell your fortune. Birthday and blood type please." Glancing over his shoulder at Bon who shrugged she sighed.

"September 16th, type AB- I think." Writing that down he hummed before smacking his hands together.

"You're a realist but you also wouldn't mind being swept off your feet by a dreamy guy. Your element is no surprise here, water because you go with the flow and don't like to make waves." Smacking her forehead the Hanyou groaned.

"That was the corniest thing I've ever heard, and I hang out with Mephisto and Amaimon. You need help." Laughing the pinkette moved to his next victim, Shiemi. Slamming his hand down on her desk Bon scowled, eyes narrowing when she smiled up at him barring her fangs.

"What the hell do ya mean Amaimon? He's a demon king." Nodding she pushed her book to the side petting her tail as it wrapped around her.

"Yes I know that. He was only following orders when he attacked us though. Spikey isn't that bad normally, a little rough maybe, but he hasn't killed me yet. As long as he has sweets and something to keep his attention he's fine." Jerking her thumb towards Rin who was bugging Shima to tell his fortune she rolled her eyes. "Sparky is a Prince of Gehenna too. Why do you think the forest was getting blown to hell? Assiah isn't made for that type of playing. It's also why Gehenna looks like a war zone, but the nature is pretty." Gaping he stumbled over his next sentence having to completely stop talking for a moment.

"You've been to Gehenna?!" Blushing when everyone looked at them she ducked behind him hoping the others would leave the subject alone.

"Have you really been to Gehenna Mizuka-sensei?" Of course Miwa would want to know…

"Well kinda. Mephisto can project my body there for a short time. As my demon mentor it was his duty to make sure I understood all youkai behavior and instincts before mine got outta hand." Izumo waved her hand around cutting the girl off.

"So Mephisto really is a demon then?" Smacking her forehead again the Hanyou sighed.

"That is the worst kept secret ever. Hell even I knew he wasn't human when I met him at 10. The fangs and ears really should give him away. In fact they should've given Rin and me away, but with Shima having pink hair and Peach Fuzz being a rooster I guess it looked normal."

"Hey!" Grinning she patted Bon's elbow.

"Love you too, Peach Fuzz." Snorting the purple haired girl snatched her bag.

"Not that this wasn't interesting, but I have an appointment for a manicure." Following her example Shiemi picked her bag up glancing at the board.

"Oh Miss Kamiki's birthday is close. Its September 27th, hers is on October 11th." Waiting until the door was shut the blond continued. "We should throw her a party." Tapping her chin she blushed. "I don't really know what goes on at parties." Throwing his hands up Bon groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me. There's cake and presents and snacks and decorations and stuff. Have you never had a party?" Shaking her head the green eyed girl frowned.

"My mom and Grandma would do something special but I never had a party." Turning back to the board she nodded. "So what can we get her for a present that she'll like?"

"Meat's a good present!" Rin smiled thinking about all the different kinds wagging his tail happily. "Roast beef, pork, chicken… Ahh meat." Shima sighed letting his head drop forward.

"You're outta control, Okumura." Feeling a tick over his eyebrow Ryuuji growled. Sliding her book in her bag Aurora stood from her seat placing a hand on Bon's shoulder.

"She likes girl manga and fashion magazines. You could get her an issue of some popular clothes magazine and a volume of _Kami-sama Kiss_. I'm sure she'll like that." Trying to worm her way by the dragoon-in-training she sighed when he gripped the back of her shirt pulling her to a stop.

"Oi, you're helping too. This is a group effort here." Looking around at the teens gathered she glanced away.

"I don't really think me helping is the best choice." Frowning the 16-year old bonked her on the head.

"I don't freakin' care if it's the best choice or not, friends do stuff with each other. Okumura and Konekomaru can bake a cake, Shiemi and Shima can look for presents, and you and me can decorate the room." Rolling her icy eye's she gave in.

"Awesome I've never baked a cake before!"

* * *

Glancing over her shoulder at Bon who was looking around for the crafts store they were trying to find the half demon wrinkled her nose. The boy had suggested they look for things to decorate with after their regular classes had ended giving them a little over an hour to brows around before cram school. Finally spotting the sign Ryuuji grabbed her hand pulling her along behind him. "Aurora, you any good at art?" Scratching her cheek the Hanyou thought.

"I can draw a little, but I wouldn't say it's good enough to be anything special." Leading her towards the posters he grabbed one anyway along with other things to make banners and ribbons with. Pausing on the way to the register Aurora frowned. "Hold on Bon, I just remembered something." Jogging to the kitchen section of the store the demoness smiled draping a blue apron over her arm making her way back to the two tone haired boy. Seeing what the white haired girl had picked up Ryuuji sighed.

"You really care a lot about that knuckle head, huh?" Laying the baby blue apron on the checkout counter she gave a sad smile looking up at the brunette.

"Rin and Yukio are all I have. My whole family was killed by a demon when I was 11. I wasn't lying when I said female demons are rare, if I'd only hid my scent better he wouldn't have been able to track it back to my house. I was only saved because Rin wouldn't let me go home that late at night, so I slept at the abbey." Handing the cashier her money she grinned thanking the lady before continuing. "Hot-Head and Yu mean more to me than anything, that's why even if he hates me, I'm gonna help Rin until he doesn't need me anymore."

* * *

Yawning the blue eyed boy groaned feeling his body throb. Rin hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in over a month, no matter what he did nothing helped. Stumbling over to his desk he stuffed the notes Yukio always left for him into his bag, he really didn't think he could've made it this far without his little brother's help. With him ignoring his _ex_-best friend at the moment the notes were the only thing helping him pass. He planned on letting her know just how much she'd hurt him in a few days but right now just looking at her made his chest ache and his throat close up. He'd never ignored her this long before and it was a horrible experience, one he planned on never reliving. The world was just too dark and gloomy without her smiles, and her laugh and just Aurora in general. Shutting his door behind him the bluenette gave a yearning look towards the room across from his hearing the small noises the teal haired girl made in the mornings. She'd taken to staying cooped up inside all the time only coming out after he left. Trudging down the stairs the half demon sighed sliding into the seat across from his brother. Looking up from his plate the taller twin smiled.

"So I hear there's going to be a party this weekend." Swallowing a mouth full of rice Rin nodded downing his water.

"Yea Shiemi thought it would be a good idea, so everyone's helping out." Quickly shoveling the rest of his meal into his mouth the Hanyou stacked his dishes laying them on the counter. "Me and Konekomaru are going to the library this morning, see ya!" Waiting until the bluenette was out the door Aurora stepped around the corner taking the seat he'd just left.

"Nii-san still hasn't realized has he?" Shaking her head the demoness let her head rest on an upturned palm.

"Nope. Did you put my notes where he'd see them?" Reaching across the table to pat her hand Yukio sighed.

"Yes. I'm sure Rin will remember soon, you know how he is, he wouldn't remember my birthday if it wasn't the same day as his." Smiling at Ukobach when the little demon placed a plate in front of her she nibbled on the corner of her toast.

"I really messed up this time, Yu. And with the way things are going I may not live long enough to ever make it up to him." Rubbing her eyes the girl sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. This was no reason to cry. Frowning Yukio pushed his glasses up.

"Have you been taking the sleeping pills I gave you?" Looking up with tired eyes she nodded pushing her nearly untouched plate away.

"They don't work. I can't sleep no matter what I do. I almost fainted yesterday in math; Bon had to pull me back into my chair." Stacking his own tray on the counter the first class exorcist stopped behind her laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It might help if you eat something other than toast. If you-"

"I'm not gonna die, Yukio! I just can't keep anything down; I don't know what's wrong with me." The student-teacher stared at her long and hard. She'd lost an unhealthy amount of weight in the last month, and her skin had paled to a nearly transparent shade. She looked like she was almost at death's doorstep, if Rin truly knew how bad she was Yukio had no doubt the bluenette would stop this game before it was too late. All his brother would have to do is stop and actually look at her to see something was off, Suguro, Shima, and Shiemi had all asked him last week if something was wrong with her. Squeezing her shoulder he let go moving towards the door.

"Just promise me you'll try to eat something today." Waving him off the older teen headed to the back of the kitchen to clean up and chat with the tiny purple satyr youkai, ignoring the blurry edges of her vision.

* * *

Deciding to use the cafeteria of her dorm as the place to make the decorations for the party Bon and Aurora laid everything they would need out on the table. "I hope you're good at crafts 'cause I suck." Laughing the 16 year old cut out a line of bears, stretching them out for her to see. "Wow, that's amazing! You gotta teach me how to do that." Snickering the two tone haired boy patted her on the head.

"It takes skill, what can I say?" Pouting she went back to doodling on the poster board. Peeking at the drawing under her hands Bon smacked his forehead, making her look up at him. "I thought you said you couldn't really draw?" Blinking down at the outline of Uke, Izumo's familiar, she was sketching the teal haired girl grinned.

"I can't. When I draw it turns to shit, but if I just doodle they turn out pretty good. This is a doodle." Pretend scowling he ruffled her hair making the shoulder length tresses stand out in every direction.

"You know what I meant." Swatting his hands away the female laughed, stopping only when the smoke alarm sounded in the back. Having already smelt the burnt cake she sighed. Rin was a master cook he just couldn't bake to save his life. Leaning back in his chair Ryuuji glanced towards the kitchen as well.

"I thought Okumura could cook?" Starting on a different ribbon the Hanyou frowned.

"I normally bake. It's the only thing I'm good for in the kitchen besides doing dishes." Tossing a rolling of string at him she smirked flashing a fang. "Help me with this."

* * *

A sudden shiver ran down Aurora's spine as Izumo stomped into the room dragging Shima and Paku behind her with Shiemi following at a slower pace. "What the hell is all this? Don't use me as an excuse to have fun!" Making wild gestures Shima rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I kinda let the cat outta the bag." Sighing Bon slumped tossing the ribbon he was working on back into the pile.

"Nice going ya dumbass." Looking up from her drawing that was turning into a hours long project Aurora pulled her glasses from her nose tucking them into the collar of her t-shirt.

"I really don't see why you're so mad; we just wanted to throw a party." Crossing her arms the red eyed girl looked away puffing her cheeks out.

"I'm not mad it's just unfair. Why should we celebrate mine when we skipped everyone else's?" Pointing to the boys she continued. "You guys were talking about your licenses a few days ago, and you." Turning to the demoness she placed her hands on her hips. "You told Shima your birthday was on September 16th. That wasn't even two weeks ago and we didn't do anything for it." Realizing where Izumo was going half way through the rant Aurora covered her face with her hands, hoping that Rin wouldn't be reminded of her forgotten birthday until later on when he wouldn't know if he forgot it or not. Dropping what he was holding the bluenette counted on his fingers before paling. He really had forgotten her birthday. Trying to catch the white haired girl's eye he felt his chest tighten when she wouldn't look in his direction, instead looking down at her feet.

"It's okay, I'll have hundreds more. Seventeen really isn't that special anyway. And we all had stuff going on." Easing up on the female Hanyou Izumo sighed.

"If you wanna throw a party we should do it right a celebrate everyone's." Shiemi nodded smiling widely.

"That's a great idea! No one will feel left out!"

* * *

Scratching her head the demoness followed behind everyone carrying her poster as they made their way towards Rin and Yukio's dorm deciding to use the cafeteria. Standing beside the others she frowned wondering where to put her group picture at. The poster she'd been doodling on the last week had quickly become a cram school class drawing; now she was happy with how it'd tuned out. Hoping to not bother anyone she glanced around making sure no one was looking before concentrating and letting her body float towards the ceiling. Mephisto really was a good teacher when you got past his quirkiness and randomness. Clipping it over the table they would all sit at the half demon wavered forgetting she hadn't eaten anything in… 2 days? She couldn't remember, yelping when her powers gave out she crashed to the tile floor blinking up at the bright lights. Rubbing her back as she set up Aurora groaned, maybe that wasn't her best idea, with her already being weak from lack of food and sleep. Taking the hand Bon offered she laughed when he shook his head.

"Oops." Gripping the table to keep herself up she headed for the kitchen to check on the cake she was baking. Rin had given it his best try but after so many failures she had Ukobach kick him out of the kitchen so she could take over. Plus Shima needed the demonic Prince's muscle to carry back all the gifts. Sliding her oven mitts on the half demon pulled the half chocolate half vanilla cake out letting it cool slightly before covering it in icing. Switching decorative caps on the icing bag she placed roses and swirls, setting the happy birthday card on last. Wheeling the cart out Aurora blushed as the others looked her way. "I know it's not much but it should be edible." Grinning Shima wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you kiddin'? This looks awesome." Stepping back she let Rin put the candles on and light them, taking a seat she sighed happy to be able to rest if only for a bit. If nothing else the twins were enjoying themselves if the blush coloring Yukio's face was anything to go by, Shiemi seemed to bring out the shy teenage boy he was supposed to be. Bon set a plate of cake in front of her as she shook her head. Trailing a claw through the sweet icing she licked it off shivering as the sugar coated her tongue. It was times like this she wished she had a normal life, no demons, no Gehenna, and no boy trouble.

* * *

**Well that took forever! I'm kinda feeling sorry for Rory, though. If you see any errors tell me.**

**And most importantly Review People! It can only help make the story better.**


	12. Chapter 12

"As I'm sure you're already aware, since Okumura-kun can't keep his mouth shut, yesterday the Left eye of the Impure King was stolen. The Right eye seems to have been disturbed too. As a mission directly from me you'll be going to Kyoto." Pausing to let the information sink in Mephisto grinned looking around at all the cram school students. "My student went ahead of you last night to make preparations, and scout the area of course. You have an hour to pack all that you'll need." Waving the purple haired demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. Placing her hands on her hips Shura scowled.

"You heard the clown, get a move on. Yukio's off with the recapture squad, which makes me yer teacher till he gets back." Crossing his arms Bon set back narrowing his eyes.

"Surely the headmaster didn't send Aurora on a mission in the shape she's in, and to Kyoto no less. I was hoping to let my mom have a little more time to cool off before I went back home…" Pushing to his feet the 16 year old followed Rin out of the room, half listening to what the bluenette was saying.

"This is so cool, I didn't get to go to Kyoto in middle school 'cause I got suspended. Aurora took lots of pictures but it wasn't the same." Yawning the half demon stopped rubbing his eyes. "I hope I can sleep on the way over there…"

* * *

Helping Kuro stay on his head as the cat demon hadn't given him a choice but to let him come, Rin looked around the train car spotting Suguro by a window. Plopping in the seat next to him the Hanyou wiggled around trying to find a position that didn't make him set on his tail.

"Dammit, moron, will ya quit movin'?" Blinking at Ryuuji he pouted.

"It's not my fault these seats aren't comfy if you have a tail." Pinching the bridge of his nose the two tone haired boy groaned.

"Then wrap it around your waist, so yer not setting on it. How does Aurora put up with you?" Rubbing the back of his head the Prince laughed.

"I'm not really sure; I'll have to ask her later." Gritting his teeth the dragoon-in-training clinched his fists.

"Oh so you do plan on gracing her with your friendship again? You mean before or after she's hospitalized?" Growling Rin felt his youki pulse, something he and Furfur had been working on the past week.

"What do ya mean 'hospitalized'? She's not hurt."

"How would you know?" Stuttering the bluenette bit his lip. He really wouldn't know if something had just happened, Yukio had kept him informed the last month and a half but if something happened his brother would call him wouldn't he? Why hadn't she taken over his lessons like she said she would once she healed? Feeling the boy's demonic energy multiply the Earl turned around from flirting with Shura like he'd been doing since his mistress summoned him to make sure Rin wasn't doing something he shouldn't. His master had the patience of a saint to still care for the boy after all he'd put her through the last few weeks.

"Prince, please be more considerate, if you lose your temper the whole train could catch fire. My Lady would be most displeased if that were to happen." Crossing his arms Rin huffed, glaring out the window the whole ride to Kyoto.

"The Impure King was an upper level demon some hundred and fifty years ago, his eyes give off a powerful miasma, we don't know what they're planning on doing with um, but we can't let um get that chance. We're goin' as back up to the Kyoto branch incase their attacked again." Glancing around Shura sighed. "I'm glad everyone got that."

* * *

"Welcome I am the Okami of this Toraya Ryokan." Bowing the raven haired, middle aged women smiled ushering the whole group into the inn they would be staying in. "Please make yourselves at home while you are here." Having wished to stay out of the chaos at the front door Aurora sighed sliding the shoji screen shut behind her on her way out the back only to bump nose first into Bon's chest. Rubbing the reddening area she sighed.

"Sorry bout that, didn't see you." Finally realizing who the dark kimono clad girl was the dragoon-in-training gapped. "Aurora?! Why are you wearing that?!" A collective cry of 'Bon' drew the Okami's attention. Waving his hands around the 16 year old paled seeing his mother throw the screen open.

"Ryuuji! You…" Her expression changed to fury upon seeing his hair. "You dyed your hair?! Why did I go through the trouble of birthing such a handsome boy if you wanted to look like a chicken?" Looking between the yelling mother and son Aurora tried to back out of the middle, wrapping an arm around her shoulders Shima pulled her away rubbing his face against hers.

"Oh how I missed you, Izumo is so cold to me." Blushing she gawked at the pinkette. Hearing what Shima said Bon and Rin growled one pulling her away from the aria-in-training while the other pushed him back.

"Don't flirt with her!" Looking at each other the boys glared. Whacking Bon on the head with a fan she had tucked into her obi the women tugged the demoness free from his hold.

"You must be Ryuuji's other friends, and girlfriend. Pleased to meet you I'm Torako Suguro, his mother." Feeling her blood rush to her face the white haired girl plopped down on the benches behind her. About the same shade of red Aurora was Bon shook his head backing away as the temperature around Rin sky rocketed. Looking up with a glowing eye peeking out from under his messy bangs the Prince growled.

"They are just friends." Realizing she had said something wrong Torako frowned.

"I'm sorry it's just the way Neko-san and Renzo talk on the phone when they call, it makes it sound like the two are dating." Glaring at the boys Aurora sighed.

"We're just really good friends. Trust me I'm not dating material." Letting her drooping tail lift the back of her kimono just enough for the women to see she smiled. "I don't think mixing youkai genes with holy powers would be very smart." Gasping Torako covered her mouth.

"Oh I didn't know." Clearing her throat Torako turned towards Shima and Miwa. "This is the first time you boys have been home for a while, why don't you say hi to you relatives." Both nodded, having already planned to do just that. Reigning in her youki, having calmed Rin's down enough to be safe again, the demoness stood planning on going back to helping the infected ones. Turns out that she could slowly purify the masho with her powers, cleansing the liquids inside the body, only it took a lot of energy and that was something the half demon had a lot of now. "Shima your father is in a room this way. He's going to have a fit when he sees your hair." Rubbing the back of his head the Pinkette followed after her.

"Is it really that bad?" Waiting until the other two were out of sight Aurora slumped tugged at the constrictive material of the barrowed kimono before pulling the obi loose and neatly folding it on the bench. Patting her shorts the Hanyou smiled up at Bon who raised an eyebrow.

"I like your mom, but if she forces me to wear another girly anything that's going to change fast." Moving further inside the inn she sighed waving for the others to follow her. "We're here as back-up and as soon as Torako sees me she force's me into that evil cloth. I can't fight in a dress." Rubbing the back of his head the brunette blushed.

"Sorry bout ma, she always wanted a daughter, Shima and Konekomaru must have told her what you look like over the phone, not many girls have white hair ya know." Grabbing a basin of water on her way by one of the temporary nurse stations there the snowy haired demon stopped.

"Shiemi and Kamiki you stay with me, Bon you say hi to everyone." He opened his mouth to protest, covering it with a clawed hand she hissed. "That's an order rookie." Grumbling about bossy girls he stomped off. "Okumura, you go scout the area, Furfur said you're working with sensing auras." Realizing the bluenette wasn't listening she sighed even Kuro was more down than usual. Snapping her fingers in front of his face she frowned when he jumped, taking in his paler than normal complexion the female crossed her arms. "Okumura, after you scout take a nap." Jerking back like he'd been hit the Prince made a weak sound at the back of his throat.

"Wha-What did you just c-call me?" Tilting her head she pushed her hair behind a pointed ear. Resisting the urge to pull him into her arms the girl looked over his shoulder, with such a heart broken expression on his face he almost looked like he stilled cared about her. Glancing down at the bucket in her hands she rubbed her eyes as they watered wishing she could make the black circles under them go away, she missed the way Rin's tail dropped, dragging the floor as he walked past her. Closing the outside door behind him Rin slid down it burying his face into his knees. It felt like his heart was ripping apart, Rory had never called him by his last name before. Bon was slowly taking his place by her side and it made a part of him want to tear his head off, it was a very deep part that only surfaced when Aurora was near.

"Psst! Kid come help me!" Looking up the bluenette wiped his eyes before pushing to his feet and following after the bald priest that reeked of alcohol. "I was hoping you could help me cut up these watermelons and pass them out." Blinking at the random question the Hanyou nodded taking the knife from the priest's hand. "From your uniform you must be going to the cram school. What's your name?" Concentrating on his work the blue eyed boy hummed before answering.

"Rin Okumura." The priest's eyes widened before he smiled.

"I see! I'm Ryuuji's dad." Sitting beside the teen on the porch he rubbed the back of his head. "So what had you in such a mood?" Pausing in slicing the melon he slumped looking towards the spot Aurora's energy was coming from.

"My best friend, well I've always told her everything and we've always been there for each other. She was keeping the most important thing she could from me though. How do you not tell your best friend that you're a demon?" Setting the knife down he sit beside the priest gripping his hair.

"Maybe she thought she was doing the right thing?" Sighing the boy looked up, feeling Aurora move farther away.

"Knowing her probably, but why couldn't she trust me enough to tell me? Did she not know I would still love her…" Trailing off the demon Prince realized what he'd just said, he was in love with his best friend and he'd just figured it out. Thinking about it he laughed as a goofy smile spread across his face. That was what that funny feeling was every time she was near, the brightening of the day, and the way his heart always skipped a beat when she brushed against him. Any room always looked more inviting and every bad thing suddenly vanished with her just being there. Tailing wagging Rin picked the plates of watermelon up. "Thanks Bon's dad, this talk really helped! Now I just have to keep the rooster from stealing her away." Scratching his head the priest watched the bluenette go, wondering about the last sentence.

* * *

Hearing a commotion on the other side of the inn Aurora sighed having already witnessed a fight between Juuzo Shima and Mamushi Houjo, they fought like an old married couple. Nearly running into Bon outside the room's door she narrowed her eyes feeling a naaga be summoned on the other side. Waiting for Ryuuji to step in she jumped over the brunette catching the upper second class exorcist's k'rik before it could ruin the beautifully crafted pillar it was heading for. Rubbing her forehead the demoness felt a headache coming on and from Bon's expression so did he. Gritting his teeth the dragoon-in-training let his shield disappear, having stopped the raging snake familiar.

"What the hell are you guys doin'? Yer wastin' energy fighting each other when we could be attacked at anytime?" Tossing the staff back to the black haired exorcist the Hanyou smiled nudging Ryuuji with her elbow.

"At least we can count on you to take charge. Where have you been all my life Peach Fuzz, I coulda used you in middle school?" Blushing the two tone haired boy looked away muttering. Hearing a growl from the doorway both teens jumped spinning to face Rin.

"Get away from her…" Frowning Aurora looked around wondering what could be making the Prince so angry. "Stay away from Rory, Suguro." Blinking the white haired girl took one big step sideways to make space between them. Shaking his head Rin snapped out of whatever he had slipped into smiling at everyone in the room. "I brought watermelon, who wants some?"

* * *

Eye twitching the teal haired girl groaned preparing another bento box for one of the many exorcists staying at the inn; the worst part was Torako had forced her into another kimono. She was a disaster in the kitchen she shouldn't even be allowed in here. Sensing the boys coming she washed her hands off meeting them at the entrance. "You guys have fun cleaning." Moaning Shima laid his head on her shoulder nuzzling into her warmth.

"Not in the least, but I can't wait to see what you've been cooking up the last hour…" Paling when a dark youki washed over his skin the pinkette yelped darting away when Rin turned a glowing blue eye on him. "Why don't we go get everyone else's?" Dashing into the kitchen he sighed happy to be out of the Hanyou's line of fire.

"Rin that wasn't very nice." Ducking his head the bluenette blushed hurrying into the kitchen as well. Sighing she looked at Bon. "Is your migraine gone or did it get worse?" When he winced instead of answering she grabbed his hand gently pulling him through the doorway and over to a stool to sit down so she could have easier access to his head. Filling a glass full of water she let her powers take over with a soft glow covering her heads in water she ran them over his scalp, through his hair and massaged his neck until he sagged forward. "I like your hair it's so fluffy but so badass at the same time." Just to prove her point she pushed all of it forward so he couldn't see. Trying to hide a smile the 16 year old blew it out of his face ruffling her snowy tresses in return. Bumping into something solid when she went to swat at him, oblivious to everyone staring at their play, she locked silvery eyes with a burning blue. Lifting his lip to bare a fang Rin stomped out side carrying two armfuls of lunch boxes. Running a hand through her bangs the demoness huffed picking up another stack of lunches.

"Mizuka-sempai aren't those heavy?" Grinning at the aria-in-training she shook her head.

"Although Sparky is stronger than I am, this is no problem." Waiting for the others to gather their packages she waved at Shiemi on her way out; the blond paled quickly turning back to the dishes. Frowning the teal haired girl sighed; Shiemi was still scared of her and Rin, Yukio had been the only one able to get close since the green eyed girl had found out about them. The change had done wonders for the student-teacher's relationship with the girl though; he'd almost worked up enough courage to ask her out finally.

Setting the bento boxes next to Shura on the table Aurora staggered catching the back of a chair to keep herself up, she'd used to much energy today and she was feeling the effect. Sliding into the seat she jumped when Shura shook her shoulder realizing everyone was calling her name. "You alright, Fur ball?" Narrowing her eyes she tried to focus on the most solid of the two redheads see was seeing. Even Furfur had gotten up from his seat across from the upper class exorcist, feeling her forehead and checking her energy reserves, which were nearly gone.

"You are exhausted, my lady." Steering his overly warm hand away she blinked to refocus again, feeling a large aura hovering over her back she looked up staring into two burning cerulean pools.

"What's wrong with you?" Giving a slow wag of her tail the demoness thought for a moment, for the first time in 6 weeks Rin was talking to her, she only had to be deathly ill for it to happen. She only wished he would have sounded concerned not, not mad like the near snarl he'd spoken with.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired is all, no need to worry." Grabbing a box and juice pouch she quickly exited the room, all the stares they were getting making her even more light headed then she already was. Growling he snatched his own stomping out into the garden. Dammit what had he done? Seeing her so weak was making him crazy, his instincts were coming to the surface and he couldn't control them. He hadn't meant to snarl at her, he was ashamed of himself for not seeing the state she was in sooner. Because he had been so wrapped up in his own pain he hadn't seen hers. She was skin and bone, the bags under her eyes made her look half dead already, and she shook every time she took a step. As soon as this mission was over he'd apologize and try to make it up to her. Hopefully she'd forgive him, because he really couldn't live without her, nothing mattered unless she was by his side…

* * *

**Okay so I finally saw the Blue Exorcist Movie… It was kick ass! **

**So any way if you see any errors tell me. Otherwise review and stuff, and if you have any suggestions, or wanna see the characters do anything tell me and I'll try my best. Cuz with my plans for this story their half way done.**


End file.
